Stolen
by Sweet Little Demon
Summary: Sonic's the most wanted treasure thief in the kingdom, and Amy's one heck of a treasure. When he kidnaps her for himself, he must keep her from escaping back to her castle, while she fights her feelings for him to remain loyal to her engagement.sum inside
1. Chapter 1

**A.K. a new story by the amazing me. This was sorta inspired by when I watched the movie Tangled, it's my mom's favorite movie. I don't know, I just kinda want to write a medieval story with princesses and knights and stuff. So I hope you like it!**

Amy was standing in her part of the Royal garden of her castle, surrounded by beautiful colors of all the roses she could have wanted. She loved roses, they were her favorite flowers. She felt she could just let herself go in the sweet scented aroma of the fatal flowers, allow herself to feel their soft petals caress her skin, and maybe, if she was lucky, get pricked by a thorn. In all her sixteen years of living, she never got pricked by a thorn from a rose, for every rose that was given to her was cleared of the pointed spikes. To be completely honest, the sharpest thing she ever held in her hand was a fork, no one allowed to her to touch a knife or anything that could cause her to bleed by just touching it. her food was always cut small enough for her to fit into her mouth, her envelopes were always already opened when she got them, but was assured that the letter had not been removed from within the folded paper nor read by anyone, her feather pens were always rounded at the tip so she couldn't stab herself on accident. She bled only a few times in her life, and that was when she lost teeth, and that was it. whenever she came close to falling, a guard caught her before she could hit the ground, and she rarely falls. Her mother had taught her ballet and that gave her grace and balance that most women envied.

She picked one of the roses n her garden, one of the roses in her garden, running her finger along the flawless stem, inhaling the scent within the pink petals. She had every colored roe there was, in her garden, everyone of them except for a black rose. She had only seen one in paintings and heard of them in books she has read, but she's never seen one for herself. She wanted to hold one, even though they were known as a sign of misfortune or sometimes death, she didn't' care, she just wished that she could smell one. Every rose may smell a like, but there was always a different feeling to each one she smelt. She had asked her parents to find her a black rose, and they had told her they would give what she wished, only when she received the bouquet of "black" roses, was she upset. They were simple white roses that had been painted black to look real. She had thrown them away after her disappointing discovery, but didn't dare let her parents know of her sadness.

A black rose was not a the only thing she desired, she also wishes for nothing but a moment outside her castle's wall. They weren't tall at all and she could easily climb over it, but guards were always around when she went outside. She was never alone outside. She had questioned her parents why she wasn't allowed to go on the other side of the wall, why she couldn't see the people of her kingdom in person. When she had said this, they had brought a few villagers into the castle so she could give them a private tour. Amy knew they meant well, and gave her whatever she wanted, but it wasn't always exactly what she had in mind.

Amy's head shot up when she heard loud pounding coming from her side. She looked over the small wall, seeing an elderly looking rabbit hammering a piece of paper to a tree. Amy was able to read what it said. _Wanted: Dead or Alive. Sonic the Hedgehog, 300 rings reward_ and Amy could make out her father's signature at the bottom, right underneath a picture of a rather handsome blue hedgehog, but she couldn't make out specific details about him. The only thing that she really thought of him was that he had to be some criminal if her father was the one enforcing the finding of this . . . boy, and 300 rings would be quite the reward. Though she wasn't sure that even if she saw him, she wouldn't turn him in, he did look rather handsome of what she could see. Amy shook her head violently, like she was trying to get the thought to fly out of her ear. What is she thinking? She's to be married to a very handsome, wealthy hedgehog in a few weeks. He was handsome, but he just wasn't what she had hoped her parents would have chosen for her, but most of all, she had wished that she could at least choose who she marries. The man she was to marry was Shadow the Hedgehog, a duke, and he was nice, polite, he treated her like a lady and respectfully. He brought her roses almost every day, but he was . . . to quiet, to preserved, not exciting enough, not that Amy had really ever experienced anything exciting in her life.

Amy sniffed her rose once more before holding it up to the sky and allowing the rose to blow away in the gentle breeze. She stood up from her kneeling position on the stone path that went through the center of her garden, and also circled around it. She smoothed out the wrinkles on her white dress, pulling up her red corset that laced in the back and slightly in the front. Under the red corset was a floor length white gown with off the shoulders sleeves, and it revealed much of her cleavage, but that's what her parents make her wear a corset for. She turned her back to her beloved garden and walked towards the giant wooden double doors that were held together with iron locks. She nodded at one of the guards to unlock the gate and went in, walking down the stone hallways into her prison of a home.

Sonic smiled mischievously as he peeked out from behind the tree he had been relaxing under, kicking the unconscious guard that laid beside him. Everything was going as planned, not that it ever didn't. Everything Sonic did went as he wanted, that's why he was the most wanted thief in the kingdom. Sonic started to strip the guard of his armor, getting part 2 of his plan into action. He slid the armor over himself, underneath he wore red shoes he had stolen from the local tailor that would cost a lot of money. They had a white stripe going across the top with a gold buckle on the sides. He had a belt loosely sitting around his waist, holding his knife for cutting rope and a rope that he would use just in case he came across any problems. Around his wrists were leather cuff bracelets that were as solid as a shield, very helpful when under attack. He slid the armor over his blue fur, and last but not least, tucking his blue quills inside the helmet, closing the eye panel thingy so no one could see his emerald green eyes or the small scar that went down is left eye. Most girls that didn't know he was a criminal swooned over him, saying that the scar looked manly. And he loved getting attention from the ladies, but he never stayed to give it back, since he always had to be on the run from the kingdom authorities.

Sonic was going to use the armor as a disguise to get into the castle and steal some very beautiful jewels he had heard some of the younger guards talking rather loudly about. He hadn't heard everything, but heard that inside the castle they had beautiful jade jewels, and he wanted them. He could easily use his incredible speed to just run in and steal the gems without anyone even noticing, but what was the fun in that? He loved the adrenaline of almost being caught, that's why he always hints at people that he's a thief, but he never gets caught.

He made sure that the guard was out and would stay out for a long time before he tossed him behind a shrub, turning towards the castle and started to strut towards it. Out of the corner of his eye, he made out pink, but by the time he turned to see what it had been, it was gone. He wasn't sure what it had been, but it disappeared into castle. He shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was one of the servants that worked for the castle.

"Princess?" Amy turned at her the sound of her label and saw her dear friend, Cream the Rabbit with her Chao friend. The young rabbit wore a long dress with bubble sleeves and her ears had ribbons tied in them.

"Hello, Cream. Hi Cheese." Amy giggled when the Chao flew into Amy's surprised arms, making the young Sakura princess stumble slightly.

"The king wishes to see you in the throne room." Cream said, smiling shyly as she took Cheese from Amy's arms

"And will you be accompanying me?"

"Not today, Cheese and I are going to the market with my mother soon. Goodbye, Princess!" Cream waved as she trotted off the Chao flying after her. Amy waved a gloved hand after them before turning on her bare footed heel and going the opposite direction she had been heading.

Amy was standing before the iron embodied wooden doors of the royal throne room that her father spent most of his time in. She pushed the door open slightly, poking her head in to see if he was there. She stepped all the way in when she saw the white hedgehog sitting on the tall chair and walked over, curtsying politely before walking up the small group of steps and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello father." Amy said tiredly. She loved her father dearly, but she was not in the mood to have another chat about her engagement with Shadow. He knew that she didn't want to marry so young, and not to someone that she really didn't love, but he was insistent on her marriage.

"Hello, my dear. Have you decided that you will agree to the marriage?" the white hedgehog with five spiked up quills asked. It didn't matter if she agreed, she would still have to marry Shadow whether she wanted to or not.

"I've told you my answer, father, what else is there can I say?" Amy begged him with her eyes just to drop it, but she knew what was coming next. He told her the exact same thing every week, the words the exact same from the week before.

"Darling, I want you to be happy, but trust us, with Sir Shadow, you will be happy. And it is the best for our people. You know your duties, you know what you are to do when you marry Sir Shadow. You are to have children, do as Sir Shadow says, and rule alongside him."

Amy always blushed when her father spoke to her about having children, it was never a comfortable conversation with anyone to have. But she hated having it with her father the most, for she would always try to make her father reconsider the marriage.

"Please father! Don't make me marry Shadow, I'm not ready yet! I'm still young." Amy begged, losing her princess composure.

"Amelia, we've had this talk several times, and I will not have it again. You will marry Sir Shadow in a week, and that is finale!" her father stood up, beating her in height by a good two feet. Amy glared at her father, angry tears filling her eyes. When he reached down to wipe one of the tears away and try to persuade her to go to Shadow willingly, but she ran away from him before he could touch her. She opened the throne room doors and slammed them loudly behind her, making sure to make the walls tremble from the impact.

"Princess?" a guard that had been standing outside the door tried to stop her from running, but she got away to fast. She was thankful that she wasn't wearing shoes right then, they would have slowed her accelerating speed as she ran for the exit of the castle. She burst through the doors, not even waiting for a guard to open them for her. She threw them open with such force that they hit the outer stone walls of the castle, smashing loudly against them. She marched out into her garden, and before any of the guards could stop her, she fell into one of her rose patches. She crushed the now harmless flowers beneath her, letting herself get stains on her skin and dress. She stood up and ripped the flowers out of the ground, kicking them away from her. Her father had given these particular ones to her, the other's she would leave be. She tore the white roses to bits, throwing the tattered stems over her shoulder and ripping petals into small pieces.

It looked like a tornado had hit the area, but there wasn't a single rose untouched in that section of the garden. She looked over her shoulder at the confused guards that were watching her intently.

"Do you mind leaving me be for a short while? What good would running away do, you all would find me within minutes." She said, keeping the sad and angry emotion from showing in her voice, by making it monotone and gravely. She heard the guards retreat reluctantly, and she didn't plan on running away. It was the truth that they would find her shortly after running. There were guards covering every square inch of the forest around the castle.

After she was sure that they were all gone, she broke down. She dropped to her knees, resting her elbows on her legs and covering her eyes with her hands. She doesn't cry a whole lot, so only after a few tears were spilt was she sobbing with dry eyes. It doesn't matter how sad she is, she will only be able to cry for a few moments.

Amy rubbed the dry tears away from her cheeks, stood up and started to turn to leave when she came face to face with a guards uniform.

Sonic had watched the beautiful pink form run from the castle and go right for the rose garden he had seen earlier. He had caught a great look at her before she suddenly dropped, disappearing behind the four foot wall around the garden. He joined a small group of other guards and watched as the girl ripped the flowerbed in pieces. She stood up after that, and with her back to the guards, spoke.

"Do you mind leaving me be for a short while? What good would running away do, you all would find me within minutes." She said in a voice of no emotion. While the other guards stood there, trying to decide whether to listen to her, Sonic looked her over from behind. She had a perfect figure of an hourglass, her pink quills fell down her back in beautiful waves of pink locks. Sonic had only caught a glimpse of what she looked like from the front, and one thing she caught was green. It sparked curiosity to know what she looked like from the front, so when all the other guards started to walk away, he hid behind the castle wall and watched her. After a moment, she dropped to her knees and her shoulders started to tremble as she cried tears. Sonic wasn't one for comfort, he rarely gave it out, but something about this girl . . .

He silently jumped over the short wall and started to walk up behind her. She stood up then, rubbing her eyes and turned, standing only a few inches away from Sonic. She looked up at him, and he was happy that he had the helmet on, but he still was amazed by her appearance. And when he saw her eyes, he understood what the younger guards had been talking about. Not actual jade jewels, but her eyes . . . they were the most pure jade color he had ever seen in a girls eye, and if they weren't sparkling with emotion, you could easily mistake them for gems. Her eyes were the most eye catching about her appearance, but there were certainly other things. Sonic secretly licked his lips at the size of her bust, which was being hidden somewhat behind a red corset that was hugging her figure tightly. Her quills framed her face like a picture, and sitting in the nest of quills was a diamond encrusted tiara.

She backed away from him a few feet, obviously uncomfortable with the closeness. He stepped forward, not wanting her to move away. He came to his senses then. He came to steal jewels, and no matter what, he was going to get them . . . even if they weren't exactly what he had been expecting.

"Who are you, guard?" she asked, feeling intimidated by Sonic. He lifted the visor of the helmet and let her look into his emerald green eyes that sparkled with mixtures of adoration, amazement, and curiosity. He kept the scar hidden and just allowed her to see his eyes. She stopped trying to back away and stared into his eyes.

The guard was scaring Amy as he continued to follow her as she moved backwards away from him.

"Who are you, guard?" she asked. He rose his hand to his helmet and lifted his visor slightly, revealing green emerald eyes. They were . . . beautiful. They sparkled with life and excitement, with mixtures of other emotions that Amy couldn't make out at the moment. They were incredible, but Amy didn't remember ever seeing one of the guards with eyes like these. She's seen every guard without their armor, they've been around since she was young, except for the new recruits. But she was always there to welcome them to team, it was one of the many things she enjoyed about being a princess. She was mesmerized by his eyes, but she caught the slightest glimpse of blue off to the side. Blue. She shifted her gaze over to the tree that had the wanted poster. The same blue.

"Remove your helmet." She ordered, her voice trembling slightly in fear, but curiosity was outshining it.

And he did, slowly, he eased the helmet off his head and she gasped. It was the thief, Sonic, the one that was wanted for 300 rings. She was certainly right about him being attractive, but she couldn't let him get by with being in the kingdom and no one knowing. She was about to yell out for help, but his hand clamped over hers, and then he wrapped his arm around her chest, trapping her arms to her sides and her back against his chest.

"We better get going, now." He laughed in her ear, he pulled her into his arms, and they were off, Amy frozen in his arms in fear and wonder at the speed. She was in trouble, _big _trouble.

**So what did ya guys think of the first chapter? I like the beginning, but I'm not so sure about the end. I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to have Sonic kidnap her, other than just grab her and make a run for it. So this is either going to be multiple chapters, or only a few, or it might be discontinued if I get bored with it. see ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm back for another chapter. What will happen in this chapter you might want to know! You and me both! I just write what comes to my head and hope that it doesn't sound too cheesy. Enjoy the chapter, Sonic, Amy and whoever else turns up in this story belongs to SEGA or Sonic Team.**

Amy's POV

I finally processed what was going on, I was being kidnapped. I started to struggle in the thief's arms, slamming my fists against his chest to let me go, but stopped when I realized that it wouldn't be fun to fall from his arms at the moment. But I could still hit him just for the fun of it. I wanted to kick my legs, but when I did that, my dress flowed upward, so I had to hold the fabric between my knees so nothing showed. I was trying not to be taken back by the speed we were traveling at, ignoring the sting of the wind hitting my face.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screamed in his ear, not caring if he lost hearing in that ear.

"I think it's pretty obvious." He yelled back, equally as loud.

And then we hit a sudden stop and I lurched forward in his arms, and if he hadn't held onto me, I would have gone flying forward and hit a tree. I started to squirm in his grasp and he finally sat me on my feet, but before I could make a run for it, he pulled out a rope from within the stolen guard armor and bound my wrists, leaving about two inches worth of slack in between, only so he could tie another rope there like a leash.

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked angrily, trying to tug at the ties on my wrists. They were rather tight, and cutting off circulation to my hands.

"Kidnapping usually ends with ransom money in return, no, I'm _stealing _you, and I don't intend on giving you back." he said, making sure that the binds were tight before he tied the other end of rope to a branch on a tree close to us, keeping me there like I was on a leash. He stepped a few feet away and started to strip off the armor, dismantling it into pieces and throwing them behind a bush. I couldn't help but blush as he caught me staring at him. He definitely was attractive, not just attractive, but downright beautiful.

I just realized I could have used those few seconds to escape, and took advantage of what time I had left. I hurried for the branch, broke it off the tree and started to run the opposite direction of him. My quills blew away from my face and I was happy that I was running at such amazing speed, but then I was running in place, or more like in the air. I felt the two hands on my waist, lifting me into the air. I kicked my feet back, trying to hit the blue hedgehog where it would count but I didn't get a very good chance. He put me back down on my feet and hugged me against his chest, trapping my arms to my sides again.

"Release me at once!" I ordered, but he only chuckled darkly as I felt his nose poke the back of my neck. I could hear him breathe in, more than likely taking in my scent. I struggled, but it did no good, he held me in place.

(regular POV)

Sonic was impressed at her speed, but he didn't like that she had tried to run, though he excepted her to do just that. He loved the way she smelt, the strawberry scent that lingered on her fur, with hinted rose lingering there from her performance of destroying the flowerbed in the garden.

"Let me go!" she tried again to get him to let her go, but he wasn't budging. He stole her fair and square, and he was going to treasure his new profound treasure.

"Sorry, Precious. Can't do that." He said, holding her tighter against him. She grunted as the air was forced out of her lungs, she tried to elbow the hedgehog, but it wasn't easy since her wrists were still bound, giving her very little control of her arms.

"My name is Amy, and why not?" she growled at him, she was losing her polite attitude quickly, replacing it with a sour, demanding, rude behavior that she had never used. As soon as she was away from her castle, her palace, she became less controlled, less proper. It felt different to her, not to behave in a good manner.

"Because I'm in charge now." He said seductively, but he knew that they couldn't stay in one place for long. There were guards everywhere in the forest, and they weren't far away from where a small army had been made. Out of all the kingdom's that he had been in, this one had the most guards. He was lucky he even got in without being caught.

Keeping one around Amy's waist while reaching down to pick up the busted off branch. He was thoroughly impressed that she could break it off so easily and quickly, it was a good two inches thick. He untied the rope from around it, held onto the end and started pull the angry pink princess along.

"Where do exactly plan on taking me?" she growled at him, trying to get away from his one arm.

"Everywhere that I go, I never stay in one place." He sighed. She was asking a lot of questions, but it didn't annoy him, he felt that she deserved answers, mainly so that he would stay on her good side . . . somewhat. He's pretty sure kidnapping her wasn't putting him on her "favorite people" list.

Amy couldn't believe what she just heard. Everywhere. Just the word and thought of it made her heart skip a beat, sometimes stop all together. Of course she's dreamed of traveling around the world, her kingdom, or a _village _at the very least. Being kidnapped was her way out, seeing the world. Amy almost smiled, but the happiness died. She couldn't do it, she has her kingdom to serve. Her people before herself, and marrying Shadow is what she has to do for them. Amy hadn't realized she had stopped struggling until she stopped dead in her tracks. Sonic stopped too, looking down her glare before a playful smile crossed his muzzle.

"I'm not going anywhere but home." She said, using all the strength she had, she bent her arms up, holding his with hers. She spun around holding his arm, and the next thing she knew, she had his arm pinned behind his back, his face pressed against a tree. She could tell that he was momentarily surprised, knocking that playful smirk off of his face . . . for a second. It returned quickly and he looked back at her with admiration and cockiness.

"Not bad, but one thing you should know . . ." he drifted off as he moved quickly. He used his free arm and grabbed a hold of the leash, yanking it tightly, causing her to fly into his back. She lost her hold on his arm, and he took the moment to spin her around, pressing her back against the tree with his. He was much taller than her, towering over her as she cowered away from him. He kept her trapped there were his arms on each side of her head. "You probably want to get the other arm, too." The only true way out of this position would be to slip in between his spread legs . . . it was her only chance. She looked him in the eyes, trying to get him to let his guard down slightly. When she saw the slight change of emotion in his eyes, she dropped, slipping right through his legs. She tugged her wrists, pulling his wrist through his legs with her. He flipped over, landing on his back, but didn't let go of the rope.

She tried to get him to let go, but he held a firm grip on the rope, so she decided to separate herself from him by running behind the tree he had, had her pressed against. She peeked around the trunk to look at Sonic, seeing him sit up, propping himself up on his elbows. He didn't look angry at all, or even really surprised.

"You're not stupid, I see that, but suggestion, don't do that again. It only makes me more cautious about every move you're going to make." He said, standing up. He tried to walk around to her, but she walked the other direction, moving to the other side of the tree. He tried to circle around to her again, but she went the other direction, leaving them opposite again. Sonic decided to play with her. He put his hands around the tree, and looked at her from one side, then moved to the other. He did that, trying to get her to run around at him, when he hid behind the tree, she started to try and untie the binds. The moment she took her eyes away from the tree, she was lifted from the ground, into Sonic's arms again. She was so surprised and confused that she didn't even resist him when he started to run again, only this time, she didn't struggle. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, trying to ignore the wind that was causing her eyes to water.

Sonic could feel Amy's grip on him become tighter as he sped up, he returned the favor. He didn't want her falling, or to get hurt. He doesn't even know the girl's last name and he likes her. He wasn't sure what brought on his caring nature when it came to girls. He had large soft spots for young ones, and for some reason, he felt the same tenderness with Amy, even though she was obviously not a little girl. She wasn't a girl but she wasn't a woman, the in between. Though to him, she was still young, he was nineteen, and she looked about sixteen.

After about twenty minutes of running, which they were probably about seven states away from Amy's castle, he finally stopped. They weren't out of the kingdom yet, and Sonic wasn't planning on taking her out of her land until she wanted to, if she ever wanted to. He wasn't cruel enough to take her from her birth land, but it didn't mean that he was going to let her have a chance at getting back to her castle.

Amy at some point had drifted off into a half awake half asleep phase, but still had her arms around his neck. She wasn't clinging to him for dear life anymore, just holding him to ensure that she wasn't going to fall. Along the twenty minutes, Sonic had teased and flirted with her playfully, and a couple times, she cracked an embarrassed smile with a light rosy blush forming across her cheeks. She had somewhat warmed up to him in those short minutes, but she still had that distant look in her eye, saying that she was still going to attempt to get back to her stone prison. Sonic actually wanted her to try, it gave him a challenge, and he hadn't actually had one of those in a few years.

Amy opened her eyes from her rest in his arms when she felt that they weren't moving anymore and looked up at him. She started to squirm in his arms, trying to get down, but he held her tight.

"Put me down, my legs are falling asleep." She said, her eyes narrowing the slightest bit. Sonic got a playful smirk again as he looked down at her legs, making sure to make a slow run over her body.

"Oh really? Should I wake them up?" Amy's eyes widened as he spoke seductively in her ear, and the next thing she knew, he bit her left thigh gently through her dress, making her squeak in surprise. She jumped in his arms and kicked at his face. He just laughed as he put her down, catching her before she could stumble on her still numb legs, and her foot getting wrapped up in her dress. Though he admired her dress, it sure wasn't made for travel . . . and he knew where to go to get what he needed.

After Amy managed to get out of his arms and sit on a rock, she covered her mouth when she yawned with both hands and tugged on her bound wrists, wanting to lie down. Sonic looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was starting to set, meaning that nightfall was upon them. He was going to have to wait until tomorrow to get her some suitable attire, but he could wait.

Amy was sitting on the ground now, leaning her back against a fallen tree that had aged into a rotted log. Fatigue was starting to coat her eyes as she yawned again, not even bothering to cover her mouth this time. Sonic sat down next to her, rather closely, and when she tried to scoot away, he tugged on the rope and pulled her closer to him again.

"Nah-ah, you're not going anywhere." He said, smiling as he swung the rope behind Amy's back, then around his and tied the last bit of the rope to the slack in between her wrists. They were tied together, and Amy could hardly move as she was pressed against Sonic's chest, the rope holding her tightly against him. "And if you think you can try to untie it, I'm an extremely light sleeper."

"Are you kidding me?" She growled at him sleepily, but soon her body couldn't stay awake any longer. Her eyes closed and her head dropped onto his shoulder, her face softened as her mind shut off and went into dream mode. Sonic chuckled lightly at her, and couldn't resist stroking one of her quills lightly, feeling the smooth silky fur that covered her quills. Tomorrow was going to be fun, especially when she finds out where they are going.

Sonic yawned very gently, and before drifting off into sleep, he removed Amy's tiara from her head and laid it on the ground so it didn't end up stabbing one of them in the middle of the night. And he slowly drifted off, his ear twitching at the slightest sound, but not fully being awake. But there was no danger or trouble coming their way . . . that night.

**Sorry it took so long to get up, I'm actually starting to gain a life now that I joined the volleyball team. And I'm sorry if this chapter was rather slow and choppy. I'm trying to get the feel for this story, but rest assured, I'm going to continue writing this. The next chapter should be a little bit more fun. I'm tired now, see ya! *Passes out right on top of laptop kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk(Nose pressing on button continuously)***


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I be, people of earth, and guess freaking what! This story might go up in rating for later chapters, but I'm not sure. So here's the chapter, and I think this one will be a little more exciting than the last one.**

Amy peeked her eyes open as the breaking dawn sun illuminated her face, shining brightly in her eyes. She was about to groan, wondering who had opened her window's curtains when she remembered what had happened.

Sometime over the night, Amy had managed to turn to her other side, even with her tied tightly against Sonic. Her back was pressed against his bare chest, his arms were holding her tightly around the waist, and his face was hidden in her neck, covered by her quills. Amy held back a squeak, not wanting him to wake up. She moved as little as possible as she looked around, for some way of getting out of his embrace, without waking him up, and get out of the ropes. Amy found a sharp rock sitting just a few inches away, but the rope that tied around the two hedgehogs was tied tightly, and since her wrists were bound with the end of that rope, she couldn't move her hands. Amy was never really one to think things out to well, but right now, she needed to, and fast. Fortunately, her legs were free to move about as freely as the wind. She stretched her leg out, her bare toes were straining to graze the stone's surface. The very tips touched the rouge surface, and she smiled. She pushed down on the corner of the stone, and it turned over, moving towards her. It was close enough now for her to grab it with her toes. She pulled the stone closer to her, and reached her hands down to grab the stone.

Sonic stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Or for all she knew, he could be awake and was just toying with her, waiting to see what she would do. She hurried. She carefully used the sharp corner of the stone to saw through the rope, it cut instantly, but she held the ends close together, so the lack of tightness wouldn't wake up Sonic. She then moved to the rope wrapped around her chest that kept her against Sonic's chest. Sonic's grip on her wasn't too tight, but it was holding her there. She cut through the rope and eased out of Sonic's arms. Instantly, his arms searched for her, and she knew it wasn't going to be long before he wakes up.

She bolted, picking up the bottom of her dress and ran hard, but she really didn't see the use. She saw how fast he could run, and she thought the best she could was hide. She found a decent tree to climb, her dress getting caught on the branches every couple seconds, but she would let it tear as long as she got up there. She hugged the thick branch tightly, fearing the height she had climbed, but kept quiet as she saw a shadow spread across the grass from the rising sun. Sonic walked and stopped in front of her tree casually. Amy watched as Sonic jumped up a short distance and landed back down with a piece of white fabric in his fingers.

"If you climb a tree, make sure your clothes don't tear, it gives away where you are." Sonic said, looking up into Amy's eyes like he knew exactly where she was.

"Why do you keep giving me advice to escape from you?" Amy asked, not moving from her spot.

"Come down here and I'll tell you." He said, bending his index finger, gesturing for her to come. She sat up on her branch, feet dangling off to one side, and she crossed her arms.

"Uh . . . no." Amy said flatly. "I don't think so." She glanced down at him from the corner of her eye and saw just smiling up at her. Not cockily, not jokingly, not playfully, but admiringly.

"Suit yourself." He said, shrugging and sitting down at the foot of the tree, leaning back against the trunk and looked up at her. "I got all day." He said, getting completely at ease.

After ten minutes, Amy's stomach growled loudly, making her blush slightly. She could hear Sonic chuckle, and when she looked down at him, his muzzle was stained red. She didn't remember him leaving to get anything, and by the looks of it, he was eating strawberries. But then she remembered that he could have moved so fast that she wouldn't have even noticed his absence. Her stomach continued to growl loudly, and she tried to settle it by resting her hand on it.

"If you come down, I'll get you something to eat. I don't want ya to starve, Precious."

Amy almost went down, until that last comment. She glared down at him.

"Stop calling me that, my name is Amy." She said, pointing her finger angrily at him.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Though many people have called her just by "Princess", she felt it was more mocking than actually calling her a princess. She didn't like that he was disrespecting her title, and would rather he called her Precious, but she didn't dare say that.

"Just call me Amy."

"Fine, _Amy, _come down here so I can feed ya." She didn't move. He finally groaned quietly, losing his patience. "Sorry, I'm not letting ya starve over a stupid name." He said, and she was in his arms. Amy struggled, she didn't want to be carried.

"Tell you what." She stopped struggling. "I'll let you walk, if you don't try to run." He offered. She thought about it, looking in his eyes deeply.

"No promises." She said, smiling slightly. He sat her down on her feet . . . and tied another rope around her, only this time it was around her waist. She cocked an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

"Trust me, you'll thank me for this later." He said smiling at her. "Now come on, I'll get ya something to eat, and then we have another errand to run." He tied the other end of the rope around his waist, and started walking, pulling her along behind him. If her pace was too slow he'd speed up, making her run some.

"Where are we even going?" she asked after a few minutes, and by now, she was walking beside him, getting tired of the circulation being cut off around her waist from being pulled.

"My turf." He said simply, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulled against his side. She shrugged his arm off and stepped away, but kept walking beside him.

They exchanged small talk after that, she even called him by his name and he acted cocky about it, "So you've heard of me, eh?" he had said. Her answer had made him laugh, "I saw your name nailed to a tree twenty minutes before you did take me." He had thought it was funny that she hadn't heard of him, he was the most wanted thief in their kingdom, and he's been around for quite a while. There were lots of things for him to steal there. But he felt that he just taken the most valuable treasure in the world.

They continued to talk, Sonic learned that she had never left the castle in her life, even though she could have easily climbed the wall, she learned that he had stolen many jewels but never really kept them with him. He said he was somewhat like Robin Hood, since sometimes he would give the stolen jewels and items to people in need, but he did keep things for himself. What good was being a thief if you didn't have anything you stole?

Amy stopped talking and walking when she saw a one wooden building sitting within the trees. There was an sign that had a name carved into the wood, "Chaos Shack". She didn't feel comfortable, just standing there looking at it she got a bad vibe. And Sonic could sense her uneasiness. He wrapped his arm around her waist tightly, protectively.

"Stick close to me and you'll be fine. We just need to pick up a few things here first." He said in her ear before pulling her along beside him to the entrance. The outside smelled somewhat of alcohol, dirt, grim, and sweat. Amy really didn't want to go in, but by the way that Sonic was holding her, she knew she didn't have a choice, and that she would be safe with him. She didn't understand the secure safe feeling she felt when he held her like that, since it was just yesterday that she had been taken from her home. It felt like it had been weeks since she had been gone, but it probably hadn't even been more than twenty four hours.

She jumped out of her skin when Sonic literally kicked the door open with his foot and dragged her into the threshold. Amy looked around and her eyes widened in fear. All around her were large hedgehogs, wolves, and bulls, maybe an Ox or two. And they were all looking at them, their eyes were first on Sonic, but then they dropped onto Amy. All was silent, everyone was so solemn, and then . . .

"Sonic, my good old buddy!" a deeply loud voice broke the silence, making Amy tense slightly, but she looked for the being of which the voice had come from. A red echidna with an upward facing crescent on his chest, and he wore a belt similar to Sonic's but had a leather vest hanging loosely on his shoulders. He marched up to Sonic and smacked him roughly on the breath with a large grin plastered on his peach muzzle, his violet eyes were sparkling with amusement and surprise.

"Hey, Knux." Sonic said with a smirk on his face, pounding on the echidna's back equally as hard. The echidna laughed loudly and turned to look at the other men behind him.

"What are you looking at?" the eyes all turned away, acting like they never saw them. The echidna's eyes finally found Amy who was clinging to Sonic's side, hiding somewhat behind him. "Who's she?"

"Mine." Sonic said, his arm wrapping even more tightly around her.

"Amy." She said quietly, just loud enough for the echidna to hear. He smiled at her and held out his hand, which happened to be rather large with two giant spikes on the knuckles.

"The name's Knuckles." Amy smiled kindly and gingerly shook his hand.

"Hey, Knux," Sonic said, pulling the echidna's attention away from Amy. "Do you think you could help us out?" Sonic said, and gestured with one hand at Amy's dress. She cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Sonic in confusion. He just winked at her.

"No problem. Hey, Rouge!" Knuckles cupped his hand to the side of his mouth as he hollered into the crowded building. A white bat who was wearing a purple knee length strapless/backless dress walked out of the crowd, dancing towards them. She hooked her arm in Knuckles and kissed his cheek gently, smiling at him. Her eyes went to Sonic immediately.

"Hey, big blue, long time no see." She laughed and blew an air kiss to him. Amy couldn't fight the jealous feeling that had grown in her stomach when she saw the loving gesture. She knocked it aside and just looked at the bat with the pretty blue eyes. "And who are you, doll?"

"You can get to know one another later, can you get Amy something a little more suitable for traveling?" Sonic asked the bat. Amy's head shot up quickly and gaped at Sonic. The bat, or "Rouge", started to jumped up and down happily, clapping her hands.

"This is great! I haven't had an assignment like this in a while!" Rouge grabbed Amy's upper arm and started to drag her into the crowd of men. Sonic and Knuckles stuck close to them, but had to jog a little to keep up with the bat. They reached the back of the restaurant and Rouge came to a screeching halt, turning to glare at the boys. "You two stay out here, girls only!" she said before pulling Amy into a doorway and slamming it in their faces.

Amy didn't show emotion as Rouge stitched up the third dress Amy had tried on in the last twenty minutes. The other two had been gorgeous, but Amy didn't really want to change out of her old dress. Fortunately, Rouge didn't think they were right.

"Ok, twirl for me." Rouge said with a sigh, stepping back after the last lung crushing stitch was tied. Amy huffed a quiet breathe before turning, not even bothering to look down at the dress. Rouge had told her not to, and she happily obliged. Amy felt silky fabric sway at her knees as she spun gracefully. "That's it! What do you think?"

Amy turned to look at Rouge without emotion, but surprise and astonishment filled the emptiness as she looked in the full body mirror Rouge held in her arm, supported by her shoulder. The dress Amy wore was exactly like her old dress, only the bottom was shorter, more of a skirt than a dress. It looked much like her other one, but there were several modifications to it. She had the red corset tied around her upper body, and attached to the top of it was see a silky halter top, and you could see Amy's pink fur and the top of her peach chest slightly through it. The bottom of the corset was opened slightly, showing of some of Amy's midriff, spit up the middle to reveal her belly button. Around her shoulders were multiple red leather straps that were attached to the corset, hanging in loops around her shoulders, upper arms all the way down to her elbows.

Amy hated to admit it, but she loved it. It complimented her curves greatly, the skirt somewhat had a poof around her waist, adding flow to the white silky bottom that had a lace underskirt.

"It's very rare for me to do modifications, since I'm usually not impressed with dresses to keep them, but I could resist." The bat giggled heartedly. "Now, let's find you some jewelry and some shoes." She added, walked out of the small room.

Amy couldn't move, the dress was so amazing. She was never allowed to wear dresses shorter than her ankles, _ever. _Amy moved to look at her hair that framed her face perfectly, falling down her back, and where her tiara had been – _WAIT! Had _been? Her tiara, it was gone! Her hands went to her head, feeling around like it had turned invisible, or had disappeared somewhere in her wavy hair. No, it was gone. The tiara she had been wearing since she was ten years old was gone . . . the one that she had always tried to avoid wearing but had been forced back on, was now gone. A smile cracked on her face. She never did like to wear those things, they always pinched her head tightly, causing headaches to form.

Rouge returned shortly after Amy had a short victory dance in her mind, holding many items in her hands. Rouge spread the items out over a small table and looked over them, glancing at Amy a few times. She finally picked up to gold cuff bracelets that had two jade jewels encrusted in them, and one black choker necklace with the same jade gem. She attached them cuffs to her wrist and tightened the necklace around her neck.

"Perfect, they match your eyes. Now for your shoes . . ." Rouge opened the one of the two doors and looked inside. Of what Amy could see, it was a closet. Rouge entered and exited in no more than five seconds, holding a pair of boots. They were nice, but Amy for some reason didn't want shoes.

"They are lovely, Rouge, but I think I will go without shoes for now." Amy said shyly. Rouge didn't seem surprised whatsoever, she just smiled kindly and tossed the boots over her shoulder, back into the closet and shut the door with her foot.

"Of course—oh! One more thing!" Rouge ran back to the table of jewelry and walked over to Amy, holding out two hoop earrings. "How would you like your ears pierced?"

Amy looked up at Rouge in shock, but it was replaced with a cunning smile. This goes against everything she had been told, no body piercings, no body art, no dresses above the ankles, do not take off the tiara, no going out of the wall, remain quiet unless spoken to . . . Amy was sick of rules. She would take the piercings, but she knew one thing – she had to return home soon, before she did something she would regret.

**So what ya guys think? I didn't even plan on having Rouge and Knuckles in this whatsoever! But there they are, and I like the way I made them, Rouge might end up being Amy's best friend, and Knuckles could probably end up being like a big brother to Amy, and Sonic . . . you can probably guess! See ya next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy Gerbil, this took a lot longer than I meant to get up. So SORRY people that actually like this, but here's the next chapter. School sucks, reading and drawing rocks, and right now . . . SONAMY IS MY WORLD! The characters in this story don't belong to me, they belong to SEGA, except for the ones that don't belong to SEGA.**

Amy flinched as she felt her ear being pierced, but smiled. She never truly felt actual pain, and she's not saying that she liked it, in fact . . . it hurt like HELL, but she was happy that she finally experienced it. Though she told Rouge that one was good enough, maybe she'd get the other one later, but one was enough for now. Amy again looked in the mirror, only this time she was concentrated on the golden hoop dangling from her right ear. It was definitely something Amy had never expected herself to get, but she did.

"Now that's why I'm talking about, let's go show Blue." Rouge said, grabbing Amy's wrist and dragged her to the door, making Amy gasp in surprise. Amy had to admit as she glanced one more time at the mirror. She looked nothing like a princess anymore, one hoop earring in her ear, no shoes, her dress going to her knees, the somewhat revealing cleavage, the strange leather straps that fell loosely around her shoulders to her elbows and the jewelry was what she never wore. She didn't look like the princess she used to be, and she liked it. But she knew she was getting too reckless, she couldn't get used to this, she had to get home. Her Kingdom came before herself. And if she stayed with Sonic and his friends, she was bound to do something that would break that oath . . . like falling for cyan hedgehog.

Rouge flung the door open and tugged Amy out of the room and into the crowded bar area. Sonic and Knuckles were seated at one of the circular wooden tables off to the side of the door a few yards away and looked up in surprise when they heard the door slam open. Knuckles had his eyes on Rouge with a large smile, and he merely glanced at Amy before his jaw dropped to the table. Most girlfriends would be jealous when they see their boyfriends staring at another girl like that, but Rouge takes it as a compliment, meaning she made them looked good enough to look at.

Amy tried to hide somewhat behind Rouge, but the ivory bat would have none of that. She stepped away from Amy and pushed her forward gently. Amy thought she was just going to fall to the ground, instead she smacked into someone's chest. She looked up at Sonic's face and blushed as he looked her over with a large smile on her face.

"Rouge, you should get paid for this." Sonic said, holding Amy's upper arms while he smiled over at the bat.

"You're right, that'll be fifteen rubies." Rouge said, holding her hand out. Sonic rolled his eyes as she laughed jokingly, and then turned his attention back to the sakura hedgehog in his hands. "Let's get you some food." He said, moving his hand to her right ear and twiddled the hoop gently with his finger.

Right on cue, her stomach made an embarrassing rumble noise, and she turned her head away from him, her entire face flushed. Amy felt something tighten around her waist and she looked down and saw the rope reattached to her again. She didn't even remember it being removed, but she scowled up at Sonic when he only chuckled.

"Don't look at me like that, you should have seen this coming." He said, winking at her before tugging gently on the other end of the rope to make her follow him out the door. She followed reluctantly, but stumbled backwards in surprise when door they were just about to exit out of opened with a large slam against the wall and multiple Kingdom guards marched in. Sonic didn't hesitate to hide Amy and himself. He scooped Amy up fast, and jumped over the bar counter, covering Amy's mouth as they hide inside the small opening in the counter where a garbage can would often be found sitting.

Amy didn't even know what was going on, or who those men were until she heard them speaking.

"You there, echidna! It'd be wise to tell us where Sonic the Hedgehog is, he is under investigation of kidnapping the Princess Amelia Rose and is wanted for robberies across the Kingdom." One of the men had said. Amy realized they were guards from her castle, and that was also why Sonic had his hand clamped over Amy's mouth so tightly, holding her against him with no space between them whatsoever.

"Sonic has been banned from here, sir. He hasn't been seen here in weeks." Amy recognized Rouge's voice as she lied to the guards. Amy started to struggle slightly, but it wasn't very helpful. Sonic held her tightly, and even to get her to shut her muffled attempts at talking, he nipped at her ear, making her stiff into a popsicle. He smiled slightly, but he'd have to wait to have fun with his treasure, he had to get her out of there before they are both found.

Sonic looked up at the bartender, a yellow duck, and nodded at him. The duck gave one of the smallest nods there were and kicked the back of the counter. Nothing happened at first, and Amy just waited to see what was going to happen, and then the floor disappeared from underneath them. It was a good thing that Sonic had his hand over her mouth, because she shrieked in surprise. Amy grunted when they hit solid ground and started to bounce, going down what she guess was a sloop. Sonic took most of the landings, rolling in the air so he hit the ground instead of her.

They hit the bottom of the sloop and kept rolling slightly, Amy flung from Sonic's arms, falling away from him. She landed with a quiet thud and groaned as she got to her knees, her hand holding her head. Sonic was starting to get to his feet and go to Amy, but she jumped to her feet and started to run in any direction she could, since Sonic had lost his grip on the rope. She could hear Sonic chuckle as he stopped following her, she looked back at him to see him just standing there, his arms crossed over his chest. She kept running, and not looking where was going, ran into a wall. She stumbled, but didn't fall, she tried a different direction, and came up with the same result.

"We're in a room, Precious, there's no other exit except the one we came in through." Sonic said, you could hear the smirk spread across his muzzle.

"Thanks for telling me before I suffered a concussion." Amy said, resting her hand on her forehead where the walls had hit._ That was my way out and I blew it! _Amy cursed under her breath, and Sonic took it as a curse of pain, since she was still rubbing her forehead. The next thing she knew, she wrapped in Sonic's arms . . . again, only this time there was something different. It seemed . . . caring, gentle, and protective.

Sonic brushed her bangs out of her face and tilted her chin up with his finger to look at him. He loved her eyes so much. He smiled at her sweetly, showing her that he didn't want her to be upset, and he could see her relax a little.

She didn't understand him. One moment she would be frustrated with him and the next she was relax in his warm embrace. She looked him in the eyes as he looked in hers, and she watched his sparkle with admiration and . . . love? She didn't believe it, he only knew her a day, he couldn't already be in love with her. It would have been a beautiful moment if her stomach hadn't growled loudly again. Sonic laughed and unwrapped one arm from around her, leaving the other around her waist and leading her to one of the walls. He ran his hand along the wooden surface of the wall and stopped on one of the planks, pulled back his fist and pounded once on it. The plank spun so it was lying in a straight line in the wall, a few other planks started to tremble and then opened like a door.

"I thought there wasn't another exit?" Amy asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.

"I said there wasn't any other exit, this was actually an entrance before now." Sonic smirked at her and tugged her through the door, finally getting his hands on the rope again. They were in a dirt tunnel that Amy guessed went under the forest floor, their feet padding against the soil. It was soft underneath Amy's toes, and she liked the smell of the earth, though she didn't have time to bask in the sweet aroma, since Sonic seemed in quite a hurry to get her away from the restaurant.

"You're extremely quiet, what? No cocky comment?" Amy asked, cocking an eyebrow after a few moments of walking in silence. It had been eerily quiet, and Amy was wondering why. He looked back at her over his shoulder and smirked at her again.

"What, do you miss the sound of my voice, Precious?"

"Stop calling me that, and no, I'm just surprised by how quiet you've been." She said, trying to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Not sure what I can say, you leave me speechless." He winked at her, pulling her against his side. She let out one humorless laugh and pushed herself out of his embrace. He chuckled, but kept walking, keeping her close to him. Amy rolled her eyes at him and smiled, but stopped herself, smacking herself mentally. _Stop it, you can't even be smiling about him, understand? You are engaged to Shadow. _Amy knew it was pretty ridiculous to think it was bad to just smile about him, but she couldn't risk it. She fell in love with things way too easily if she grew to like them enough, and she wasn't going to let that happen. Her kingdom came before her, she kept repeating that in her head, to make sure she kept her head on straight.

She lost her train of thought when the ground underneath her feet started to rumble, making them both freeze up in curiosity.

Sonic looked behind them in suspicion, and then saw the retched armor that he had stolen the day before. He knew that Amy was going to slow him down so she can get taken back to the castle, so he did what he had to do. Scooped Amy up and threw him over his shoulder, potato sack style and ran. He could hear her groaning and grunting as her stomach got jabbed with his broad shoulder, but he'd worry about it later. He had to worry about making sure that she didn't get taken away from him. He was not getting stolen from, that was his job to do!

He rushed through the dirt tunnels at full speed, Amy grunting and moaning even louder.

"Will you stop that or are you trying to rearrange my internal organs?" she yelled. Sonic couldn't help but chuckle at her, and yet he didn't slow his pace, only speeding up. They soon came to the end of the tunnel and came to a screeching halt. He stopped just on time before he went speeding over the edge of a cliff, his toes sticking over the edge. He bit down on his lip as he looked around for a way to get off of the cliff without falling to his death.

Sonic turned and faced the tunnel, Amy's castle guards stopping and pointing their swords towards the cobalt hedgehog.

"Release the Princess, surrender!" one of the guards ordered. Sonic only laughed, putting Amy on her feet, but spun her in a few circles, trapping her arms to her side with the rope. He held Amy to his side possessively, making her face flush a deep shade of red as she looked over at the guards. She didn't know what was happening. She wanted to go home, but she knew that if Sonic got caught, he would be hung for his crimes. She didn't want that for some reason, he wasn't _that _bad, she didn't want him to die. She froze, not knowing what to do. They were cornered on a cliff, swords pointed directly at Sonic. One of the guards flung his sword, going straight for Sonic's heart.

**Geez, honestly really I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been on vacation in South Carolina. So here it is, I'm seriously hoping the next one won't take so long! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sonic and who belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. Enjoy . . . I'm tired.**

Amy stared in complete terror as the guard's sword flung at full speed, going straight for Sonic's heart. She was about to scream, but Sonic rose his hand up and the sword deflected off of his wrist cuff, shooting off in another direction. The only problem was that the sword flung at his shoulder, nicking it with the blade. He didn't even flinch as the slit started to gush blood slightly. He held Amy tightly, glaring at the guards while Amy stared at Sonic's cut. _Blood. _

"Sorry guys, but you're gonna have to try a little harder than that." Sonic laughed darkly as he jumped backwards. All the guards yelled, "PRINCESS!" while the two hedgehogs plummeted off of the cliff. Amy screamed in complete and utter fear as the ground started to get closer and closer to them. She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and wished with all her might that Sonic hadn't immobilized her arms with the rope.

Amy prepared to hit the ground, but it never came, the wind stopped blowing on her face, and when she peeked her eye open to see what had happened, she found that they were only a few inches away from the ground. She squeaked and looked up at Sonic in shock when she heard him burst into laughter at her facial expression.

"Relax." He said in her ear quietly. "Thanks Knux!" Sonic suddenly yelled. Amy jumped slightly but didn't really move since she was still wrapped tightly in rope and in Sonic's arms. She looked up and saw Knuckles standing a little higher up than the cliff they had just fallen from. She could only make out a red blur in the distance, but could see him wave and disappear, probably going back towards the pub. Amy looked around and realized that they had landed on a branch that was sagging rather close to the ground with their weight holding it down.

"Can we please get down now before this tree flings us to oblivion?" Amy asked in a hoarse voice from screaming. Sonic chuckled again and rolled off of the branch, it slinging back into his position up in the tree. Sonic landed first with Amy on top of him, but she felt him wince when he felt pressure on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" she asked in a panic, wiggling her arms to get the rope loose. Sonic saw what she was trying to do and helped her slide it down her arms, but tightened it securely around her waist. She sighed in frustration but turned her attention to the deep slit on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, I've had worse. Come on, we better get moving before those guys really do get my heart . . ." he paused and looked down at her with a cocky smile. "Will you have it and keep it safe?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrow in a suggestive way. Amy "ughed". That was the cheesiest remark he's made yet, but at least he knew it was cheesy.

Sonic held Amy as he got to his feet, but released her when they were both standing, holding the rope tightly as he started to lead her away from the bottom of the cliff. She pulled him to a stop.

"Just wait a minute." She said, pulling him towards her, pulling him closer to her. He smiled, but it turned to confusion when she looked down and tore off a small piece of her dress. Sonic watched her curiously as she reached her hand into a small opening in the side of a tree, taking her gloved hand out, she saw her rub her fingers together, feeling the sticky tree sap. She smudged it on the ends of the clothe and when she tugged him closer again, she slapped it over his cut. He made a slight grossed out face as he felt the sap start to seep out from under the clothe.

"Oh relax, it's just a little sap. If I'm sticking with you for a while, you'll let me fix you up. I don't need to see and smell blood, 'kay?" she said, patting his injured shoulder gently, making sure the clothe stayed in place. Sonic smiled at her kindly, losing the cockiness again. She was resourceful, that was good. Sonic captured her hand and held it against his shoulder, not keeping it there forcefully, she could easily take her hand away, but she didn't. She kept it there and looked at him in surprise. There was tenderness and care in his eyes as he looked at Amy. A flush, yet again, crossed her face as she realized that she had gotten lost in his emerald eyes again.

"Come on, I want you to see something. But," he said, releasing her hand, and scurried over to the cliff. He reached his hand into one of the crevices and pulled out a brown cloak. Amy looked at him.

"Why's that in there?"

"In case of emergencies." He shrugged, but brought it to her. "You need to wear this when we go into town."

"But—"

"I just want you to see something, okay?" he cut her off. She nodded and tried to reach for the cloak, but Sonic tossed it over her shoulders, tying the small strings in the front together and gently pulled the hood over her head. It hid her pink quills, and that's all he needed. "Ready?"

She didn't have to answer, since Sonic carried bridal style through the forest.

"Honestly, would it be too much trouble for you to _ask _if you can carry me?" she muttered under breath, making sure he could hear it barely.

"Why ask when I just can."

She didn't answer. They were in silence while he ran through the woods and stopped suddenly in front of a large gap in the trees. Amy peered through it from Sonic's arms and saw a small village. The buildings were barely standing, the only thing holding them up where the weak, wooden poles. The people that walked the streets were dressed in rags, their faces covered in dirt mixed with sweat. The men didn't wear any shirts, only short pants. The women wore long dresses, most of them wearing bonnets as they carried heavy looking baskets of vegetables and fruits. Even children were at work, pushing wheelbarrows of wood, rocks and mud bricks. There were six year olds carrying bricks on their backs, following behind their parents, their knees appearing ready to buckle underneath the weight.

"What is this?" Amy whispered, tears stinging in her eyes. It pained her to see people in such misery, especially knowing that this village was under the rule of her family. Sonic was about to answer when a young boy dropped to his knees, the bricks tumbling off of his shoulder, one landing on his hand. His mother stopped and was about to rush to him, but she looked up and started to walk away, tears brimming her eyes. Amy couldn't believe what she had seen. A mother had just left her child there on the ground. But Amy then saw one of familiar uniforms of armor going towards the young boy. Amy sighed, thinking that the guard was going to help the young boy, but instead . . . the man kicked the boy that appeared not even be ten yet. Amy covered her mouth the sobs and gasps that were passing through her mouth.

"Get up, you have work to do." The guard said in a rough, commanding voice. He kicked the young boy again, and Amy swore she heard a crack, but the boy hurried to get to his feet. He gathered up the bricks as fast as he could, piled them up on his shoulders and started to walk away slowly, when the guard . . . whipped him with a stick. "Move faster!"

The boy limped away as fast as he could from the guard, and fortunately, it was fast enough, for the guard turned and disappeared behind a building. There were multiple other guards, but that wasn't what Amy was thinking about. Guards, from her kingdom, from her castle, were abusing these people, forcing them to work. Amy couldn't believe this. Rage erupted in her chest. _How could her father do something like this? _No, this isn't true. These are a few rogue guards that quit and were wearing the armor to make it seem like it was her father's bidding. Yeah, that's it. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that he _was_ the reason for this.

Amy watched in horror as the boy stumbled with the bricks again, nearly falling. She couldn't stand to see him get abused again, so she ran, fighting her way through the shrubbery, and hurried over to the young boys side. She caught his upper arm right before he fell to the ground. Amy made sure that her hood was up before she pulled the boy onto her lap, looking him over.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked, looking in the boys eyes. He looked around anxiously.

"I'm fine, but you won't if we don't get back to work." And then he went into a fit of coughs as he inhaled a large about of dirt, then groaned in pain as his lungs expanded against his most likely bruised and/or broken ribs. Amy looked up and the boy was right. The villagers were starting move away from them, guards starting to take notice. Amy looked over her shoulder and saw Sonic halfway out of the woods. She pleaded him with his eyes to stay hidden and let her handle this, though he did comply to her silent request, she could see that he was fidgeting wildly. If those guards got any closer to her, she knew he would probably come out of hiding. Amy sighed deeply, she had to handle this herself, and she didn't need Sonic getting in the way. Hoping that her aim was good enough, she flung a brick over her shoulder with all her strength, heard a grunt as it made contact and when she glanced over again, Sonic wasn't there. She hoped that she had hit him in the head instead of him dodging it with ease.

"You there! Why are you not working?" a guard asked, pulling out one of the sticks that the boy had been whipped with and had it pointed at the boy. They completely ignored Amy as she held the boy, and she had, had just about enough of this.

"Leave him alone! You expect these people to work, well, how can they if they are beaten and bruised?" Amy snarled at them, making sure that her hood was pulled tightly over her face, blocking view from her face. Even if they did see her, she had a feeling that they wouldn't recognize her. Not every guard had a chance to actually see her, but she was sure that if her father was looking for her, they had seen pictures.

The guards all growled in unison, and she growled back.

"You don't scare me!" she glared at them, and without even knowing it, her eyes shone in the shadows of her hood. Her jade turned into a glow in the dark green for a split second before returning to their regular gaze. The guards didn't see it. "Leave this boy be, he has done nothing but fall to the ground, and YOU AREN'T HELPING!" Amy had reached her peek, and she could tell that her raising her voice in anger, the guards were slightly startled by her. They were obviously used to being feared, not spoken up to.

The villagers had all gone silent, stopping in their tracks and looked at Amy in amazement and impression, and slight concern. When the guards didn't move at first, Amy smirked in the shadows.

"_GO AWAY!" _she screamed at them. They all jumped at her outburst and lurched away from the sakura hedgehog, that was flaming in rage. "LEAVE THIS VILLAGE _NOW!"_ she yelled at them, and they did, in rather a hurry actually. They stumbled over one another to get away from her and they hurried out of the village. Amy was surprised it was that easy. Her father had obviously put the better guards at the castle, since the ones running away were about as brave as a chicken.

Amy looked back down at the boy, her gaze softening. He store up at her, not blinking, his icy blue eyes the size of dinner plates. The boy she held in her arms was a small orange fox, he looked about maybe eight years old, and surprisingly, he had two tails.

"You are injured. Do you have a home I can take you to, maybe help fix you up?" she asked in a comforting, soothing voice. The boy smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do, thank you . . ." he waited for her to fill in the space.

"I'm Amy." She smiled at him, though it was slightly hidden in the shadows of her cloak. She wanted to pull it back, but held in the urge.

"I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." He said, wrapping his arms around her neck as she stood to her feet. Amy looked behind her again, where she was hearing groaning. She forgot about Sonic.

"You wouldn't mind if I bring a . . . friend along, would you?" she asked.

"Not at all."

Amy sat Tails down on his feet, and moved to the trees. She ducked behind the shrubbery, and then came back out, dragging an unconscious blue form out from behind the bushes. Amy heard the two tailed fox gasped as he caught sight of the blue criminal.

"Sonic?" Tails asked and rushed to the other side of Sonic.

"You know him?"

"Yes, he stops by our village every once in a while and help us out. But why is he unconscious?"

"I uh . . . hit him with a brick." She said, blushing with shame. The kitsune burst into laughter but grabbed Sonic by the arm, ready to help, but when he tried to pull, he groaned in pain. "I've got him, you just let me know where to go."

Tails lead Amy through the village, dragging Sonic behind her, trying to keep him from hitting any of the rocks that jutted out of the earth. He was a lot heavier than he looked. Amy was given smiles and "thank you" s all the way there, and she smiled back, saying she was happy to scare away the guards.

They came to a small building at the edge of the village that was being held up by wooden beams, it looked like it was made of rock, wood and mud, rather sturdy . . . but not.

"This is my home, come on in." Tails said, and smile. When he turned back to the door, Amy saw him wince slightly in pain, but he covered it well. Amy dragged Sonic in the opening that didn't have a door, just a threshold and came into a rather empty room that she guessed was a living room. There was a cot in the corner of the room, a chair, a window that had tattered curtains, and small fire place in the corner of the room. Amy said Sonic in the chair, and he stirred, groaning. She could make out the large bump on the corner of his forehead where she hit him with the brick. She was gonna get some lip after that.

Now she turned her attention to the young fox. She walked over to him and led him gently to the cot, telling him to sit. She asked him if he had any clothe for her to use and he pointed at the sheets of the bed, saying to use them or the curtains. He said he had extra sheets just in case, so she used the white clothe at the foot of the bed. She tore some of it off, look around and found a water bucket. She walked over and soaked the sheet thoroughly, then returned to Tails. She gently rubbed the clothe over his forehead, wiping away the dirt and grime from his face. She found small bruises underneath his fur, but they were old, so she couldn't exactly do much about it, but she was sure she could do something about his ribs. She wiped at the dirt that was dried in his mangled white fur on his chest, and when she put too much pressure on the left side of his ribcage.

"You have a few bruised ribs, but you should be fine." she smiled at him, then she ripped more of sheet, making strips. She wrapped the securely around his chest, trying to be gently as she pushed the slightly dislocated ribs back into place with the clothe. When she was done, she sat down on the cot with the fox and ran a hand down his back soothingly. He looked up at her with tear brimmed eyes, but he was smiling.

"Who are you, Amy?" the young child leaned against her, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. He sobbed in her shoulder and Amy realized that this poor boy had went under a life of misery, that he had been raised in this kind of pain, and he was finally getting the help her had needed.

"I'm just me." she said gently, leaning against the wall and stroking the child on the back of the head as he sobbed quietly against her. She hugged him tightly, tears starting to spill out of her eyes. She held him and soothed him by rubbing his back gently.

"_Flowers of pure_

_Love endured_

_You are home_

_Never alone._

_Here in my arms_

_I hold you tight_

_Magical Charms_

_Power and Might_

_Holding you tight_

_Strong with love_

_Things are alright"_

And Amy spoke the last verse of the song. "And you are loved." She whispered in his ear. She remembered her mother singing that song whenever Amy felt sad, and she hadn't even remembered the words until now.

She found Tails sleeping in her arms and she yawned, resting her head against Tails' forehead, and she drifted off to the sleep, a small smile plastered on her face as she hugged the resting fox.

Little did she know the magic that was happening right in her arms.

**So here's another chapter, bright and early. Wow, I really didn't even know I was going to have Tails in this. At first, it was just going to be a random child, but I thought, what the heck? I love Tails, so I put him in. I wrote the song on the spot so if it sorta sucks, sorry _ Anyways, I might write another chapter super soon, so yep, BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I guess I've been feeling a little guilty about how long it took me to get the last few chapters up, so I've been writing nonstop during my free time. And since I'm on vacation, I've got a ton of that. I hope you can see how Tangled somewhat inspired this. So . . . what do you think if I wrote a shadamy story next? By the way, This is now a rated M, story for later chapters, and maybe certain parts in this chapter. You'll just have to wait and see. PASSION UP AHEAD!**

Sonic groaned quietly as he cracked his eyes open, his vision slightly blurry as he tried to see where he was. It looked like Tails' house, but how did he get there? He remembered . . . taking Amy to the village, her running out to help Tails, getting ready to jump to her aid when he saw the guards and then a brick flying at his face from Amy's shoulder. He pouted as the embarrassment of being knocked out without even trying to defend himself sat in. His vision started to clear and he sat up in the all too familiar wooden chair that he had sat himself in hundreds of times and looked around the one roomed home. His eyes landed on the cot and saw Amy lying there with Tails wrapped in her arms. They were both sleeping peacefully and he could see that Tails was all bandaged up.

Sonic got to his feet quietly and walked over to his little buddy and his 'Precious', which he smirked at the thought of her being his. Sonic checked under Tails' bandages but found nothing, not even a scratch. Sonic knew there was a bruise on the back of his neck that had been there for weeks and was only getting darker, so he checked and . . . it was gone. He was so amazed. Amy must be a miracle worker. Speaking of her, he looked over to his pink princess and smiled gently, then it shifted to a playful grin. He was impressed that she had managed to catch him off guard with that brick, but she was gonna have to pay the consequences.

Sonic dove in, and being the smart little hedgehog he was, he covered her mouth before he bit into her shoulder gently. She jumped a little, but realized she still had a sleeping Tails in her arms, and didn't want to wake him, so she tried to shake him off. Sonic only smirked as he gently kissed the spot he had bit, and then started to trail kisses up her neck and under her muzzle. Amy's face heated up, and though she was trying to resist him, she was having an increasingly hard time doing so. She wanted to melt under the kisses, she wanted more of them, she wanted to _return _them, but she couldn't. She bunched up her shoulders to her jaw, and looked up at the smirking Sonic, her blushing making him laugh.

"What was that for?" she whispered to him, but she didn't really see the point, as Tails started to take his waking. He mumbled something under his breath and then opened one eye, looking up at Amy, smiled and hugged her tightly. She returned the hug gladly, but then rolled her feet off the side of the cot, kneeling down on the ground, sitting Tails backwards on the cot. "Hold still while I check your injuries."

"I don't' feel any pain at all." Tails said, glancing over his shoulder as Amy's hands stopped unwrapping the clothe. There had been a few bruises on his back when she had wrapped it around him, but they were gone. It surprised her.

"Turn around so I can check your chest." She said gently.

Tails complied and dangled his legs over the bed, swinging them as she sat down and ran her hand over his ribcage. They were in perfect order, not a bone out of place.

"H-how? You're in perfect condition, and just a few hours ago you were nearly broken." Amy said, her arms around Tails in a tight hug, who returned it.

"You must be a really good nurse." Tails said into her fur and when he glanced up, he saw that Amy's hood had fallen back, revealing her appearance. His eyes widened, not because he realized she was the princess, but because she was beautiful. "Thank you, Amy. But I think you should tend to Sonic now, he looks a little . . . overheated."

Amy looked over at Sonic and Tails was right, he was overheated, but not in a sick way. He was slightly jealous of all the attention that she was giving Tails.

"Oh, he's a big boy, he can take a bump on the head." She said, walking over to him and patting him on the bump gently.

"We should get going, we've stayed in this place too long. See ya later, little buddy!" Sonic called to Tails and he started to drag Amy towards the threshold. Amy blew a kiss to the kitsune fox just as they left the small building and then was pulled into Sonic's arms . . . again. Amy waved to Tails once more before Sonic sped them off in a blur of blue and pink through the forest of green.

While Amy was trying to figure out how Tails had healed so quickly, Sonic was looking up at the sky, seeing it turn into a light shade of pink and orange. It was starting to get dark, they would need to stop and make camp for the night. Amy looked at the trees that they were running past, and she remembered _how _Tails had gotten so injured. The guards that her father had sent to that village were abusing those people, her father had sent them . . . She had to go back now, she had to look him in the eyes and ask him if it was true. And if it was, then she would marry Shadow the instant she could, and take over the kingdom, force her father to step down.

Sonic came to a sudden halt and sat Amy back down on her feet, and when he sat down against another fallen tree, Amy sat about to sit across from him, when he tugged on the rope that was still tied around her waist and she fell into his lap.

"What do you think you're doing?" Amy asked in surprise.

"You hit me with a brick," Sonic paused and brushed one of her quills off of her shoulder, making Amy blush in embarrassment and in shame. "So call this a little revenge." He said calmly, like they were talking about the color of the sky. "And just to make sure that you don't try to stop me . . ." he wrapped her wrists tightly in the now much hated rope.

"But . . ." but her voice trailed off when Sonic pulled her face close to his, their noses only a few centimeters away from one another, their lips just a few more. The blush on Amy's face spread to her neck, but Sonic was completely calm and at ease, except for the strong urge to kiss her. But he'd save that for last. He went to her neck again, noting the bite mark he had made a few moments ago when waking her up. He trailed strong kisses up her neck until he reached her muzzle, where he bit gently under.

Amy was frozen as Sonic kissed her neck roughly, then she squeaked when he bit her under the muzzle. She tried to struggle away from him, but he pulled her even closer by pressing his hands against her back, pressing her against his chest. It gave him more leverage to nip and kiss the back of her shoulder. Amy couldn't hold in her moan any longer, and she went somewhat limp in his arms, but still struggled. Sonic could feel her start to go limp, and he smirked into her shoulder, moving up her neck and nipped at her quills gently before licking her under the muzzle.

Amy started to groan as she struggled to move her muscles that seemed to have turned to water, but she remained limp in his arms, her head bent backwards as he buried his nose in her jugular, licking her roughly, but caringly. He stopped at her neck again and just inhaled her quills. Her rosy strawberry scent was somewhat tainted with an odor, but she still smelled delicious. Sonic smiled deviously as he came up with a plan to make her even more flustered—if that's even possible.

Sonic carried her bridal style in his arms, continuing nuzzling her face as he walked. He recognized the place they had stopped and knew exactly where he was going. He found the dirt path that lead to the small oasis that sat in the middle of the forest. A rather large pond that had an endless waterfall that tumbled over smooth, shiny black rocks, crashing into the pond below it. Amy could hear the rushing water and used what was left of her strength to turn her head and look at the waterfall. She realized what Sonic was doing, and she got a burst of energy. She started to struggle violently as he started to carry her to the water, but he made a sharp turn and walked to a tree that was slightly off to the side of the water. He sat Amy down, untied her hands and tied it to the slim trunk of the tree. Amy looked at him in confusion as he removed his shoes, gloves and belt and walked to the water, stepping in.

She was sure that he was going to bring her in, but it appeared that he was going to leave her alone. She smiled and was about to untie the rope as fast as she could, but he spoke up.

"If you don't want to come in, don't do that. If that rope comes undone, I'm bringing ya in." he said, not even looking over his shoulder at her. "And it's going to be a hot night, this water feels _really _good." Sonic said, exaggerating the word great. He was right though. Amy could already feel the summer heat of the night set in, sweat started to coat her already dirty and sweaty fur. The sweat and dirt together started to make her itch. If she wanted to get in, she couldn't wear her dress. It was a fabric that clung to your body, and if it got wet, it would shrink majorly. So if Amy wanted to get in, she was going to have to . . . _strip._ She gulped. Sweat was starting to dew all over now, her skin tingling, wanting to be itched, but she tried to ignore it. Sonic purposely started to splash as he started to go deeper into the pond, the water becoming more tempting to Sonic.

"And if you want to come in, I'm sure you know what you have to do." Sonic added after a few more splashes. This time, he looked over at her, a smirk on his face as he winked before dunking under. Amy took the chance. She undid the loose rope and started to run, she got past the trees and was going to duck behind the fallen tree where Sonic had . . . his revenge on her, but she felt two wet arms wrap around her waist again and started to drag her back towards the pond. She was pressed against Sonic's chest, water starting to seep through her dress. She was starting to worry if he was just going to drag her in fully clothed, meaning the dress would shrink, but he stopped and sat her at the tree again, this time, tying her hands and ankles together in a much more complicated knot. She sighed in relief that he wasn't going to drag her in like he said he was, but that relief washed away as panic set it. He was undoing the laces of her corset. She started to squirm, but she wasn't going anywhere. If she moved an _inch _from where she had been sat, he dragged her back. He took his time undoing the straps and then he pulled it away, the leather straps that had fell around her shoulders disappearing. All that was left was the white halter top and the skirt, and of course her undergarments. But Sonic left the halter top be and moved to her waist and slid the skirt off of her hips, leaving her in the lacy underskirt. Amy was worried he was going to remove more, but he stopped there and started to untie her wrists and ankles.

As soon as her ankles were free, she turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away and get to her feet, but obviously it was useless. Sonic grabbed her hips and pulled her to the water, lifting her into his arms and carrying her into the water. She squeaked as the cold water hit her skin, but it did feel good as the sweat and dirt washed away. She squirmed out of his grasp and fell completely under. Sonic laughed as she came back to the surface, her quills dropping over her face. She pouted at him and shoved him roughly, making him fall into the water. Bad idea. He didn't come up, but Amy knew he was just swimming around under, trying to freak her out . . . it was working. She turned around in the water frantically, trying to see him in the green water. He could be anywhere in there, sneaking up on her, and that's what freaked her out. She was vulnerable, and she knew he would take advantage of that.

He did. He jumped up from behind her, tackling her from behind and . . . tickled her? She burst into hysterical laughter as he ran is fingers up and down her sides and stomach.

"S-S-STOP IT! HEHEHE!" she laughed, struggling to get away from him. Of course he didn't, and he added on by kissing the side of her neck. She kept laughing and tried to bunch up her shoulders as she bent at the knees and went under. She caught her breath before she went under, saving herself from inhaling a good amount of water. She was able to slip out of Sonic's grasp and she swam under the water, going towards the waterfall. She felt the intense pressure of the falling water on her back before she came up behind it. She could barely make out Sonic turning, trying to find her under the water from behind the waterfall. She held in giggles as she backed away from the waterfall, her back meeting the rocks that the water fell off of. There was a cave, and she could make out light at the end of it. She glanced over her shoulder and started to climb the rocks, going for the cave. She climbed in and started to crawl through the small opening.

The tunnel like cave had mucky moss and mud on the floors and walls that rubbed up against her sides as she crawled through and she had to suck in her already flat stomach to get through the hole at the end. She could barely fit through, but when she did, she dropped onto the ground with a loud thud. She groaned quietly, but didn't hesitate to get to her feet and hurry away. The hot night air felt weird on her cool skin, but she kept on moving, her feet making strange squishing noises in the grass.

She couldn't believe it, she got away . . . she got away! She smiled, but it felt false, like she's upset that she got away. And then a thought struck her, she had no idea where she was. If she tried to find her way back, she would most likely just get more lost. If she could find the village, she could ask what direction the castle was in, but when she looked down at her current attire, she brushed the option aside. The halter top was starting to become more see through than she would prefer, and the lace underskirt was clinging to her thighs and limbs. There was a little too much skin showing for her comfort.

She pushed a branch away from her as she continued to walk, a few leaves brushing her bare tummy and then she heard rustling. She stopped moving, holding as still as possible as she listened intently. Feet running, and it was fast, a familiar fast. Sonic of course. Why did she have to be such a brilliant pink, she could easily blend into the trees, but no, she was wearing white and she was such a bright pink, she'd be easily spotted in the dark. She had to move. But it was yet again, too late for her to move. She could make out two emerald eyes glowing in the darkness, and she expected him to be angry, but there was no anger in the eyes. Sonic stepped out and blocked her path, so she stood up straight and crossed her arms.

"How did you find me so quickly?" Amy asked, frustrated that she yet again, failed at escaping.

"Those helped." Sonic nodded his head behind her, and when she glanced back, she could see why her footsteps had been so squishy. She had walked through a grassy marsh, and her footsteps were clear as day in the pressed grass. "Nice try though, you almost got away. But you're too beautiful for the eye to miss." He winked at her.

Amy blushed as she turned on her heel and started to walk back to the oasis.

"Sonic, I have to go back. You saw what my father had our guards do to that town, I need to go back and take over!" Amy pleaded to him, turning and hanging on his arm. She felt like a child whining to her parents for a toy the way she gave him the puppy dog face and hung on his arm, pretty much lying on the ground.

"You didn't know?" Sonic asked, looking at her in surprise.

"Know what?"

"Those guards weren't sent from your father, we're not in your kingdom anymore, Precious. We are right on the boarder of another kingdom." Sonic explained. Amy couldn't believe it. She had doubted her father, she had thought he was the reason for that villages suffering.

"But, their armor was like my father's guards'."

"You really have never been out of your castle before, huh?" Sonic smiled at her gently. "Almost every kingdom has that same armor, at least the ones I've seen. We're in a different kingdom, Precious." Sonic explained gently. Yes, he had said he wasn't going to take her out of her kingdom, but he had little choice if he was going to keep her. It didn't appear to matter what kingdom they were in, Amy's father was going to find her. Amy's father is friends with many royals around in this area, so even this kingdom's guards were most likely looking for her.

Amy sighed in relief, knowing that her father was innocent, but that meant that this kingdom's ruler was brutal and harsh if he was being that cruel to such a small and harmless village.

"It's been a long day, you should rest." Sonic said, offering her his hand. She was hesitant to take it, but smiled and took it gratefully. Sonic lead her back to where the remains of her dress and where is extra clothing was, and they positioned themselves against the tree Amy had been tied against. Amy knew she still had to return home, but now, it wasn't so urgent. Though Sonic was being very sweet, she couldn't allow herself to . . . she sighed, if she stayed with him any longer, she was bound to fall in love with him.

Before they settled in for the night, Amy checked the cut on his shoulder and gasped. This wasn't good. The cut was looking infected, fluids starting to gush out of it, and it appeared the infection was starting to spread down his shoulder. Sonic looked at her and then his shoulder, but he didn't appear to be nervous about it at all.

"Relax, I'll be fine." he said soothingly, but Amy was still hesitant to relax for the night. She took more of her dress and tore more of it off, soaking it and pressing it against his shoulder, washing the puss out. She could practically hear him gritting his teeth in pain, but he let her try to fix him up. After it was washed up, she covered it with a new clothe and fresh sap, making sure that none of the sticky liquid got in the cut and sat down beside him. She _was _tired. She leaned her head on his uninjured shoulder, closed her eyes and started to hum the lullaby she had sung to Tails.

Sonic was already asleep, and when Amy finished her lullaby, she fell asleep, unaware of the magenta glow that was sprouting from Sonic's injured shoulder, magic happening.

**Yep, so I hope that sorta told ya what was happening when she sings that song I made up. Enjoy, sonic and Amy, Tails don't belong to me, they belong to SEGA and Sonic Team. I hope you liked it, and see ya next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Otay, vacation over for me, so chapters won't be up as fast as they have been the past few days cause I'm gonna have a load of makeup work to do for school since my teachers didn't give it to me beforehand. Anyway, here's yet again another chapter. Sonic and All belong to Sega and Sonic team, blah blah blah. Here it goes.**

Sonic opened his eyes as the sun started to crack through the branches on his eyes. He squeezed them together tightly for a few seconds before looking around at where he was. Just as last night, leaning against a tree near one of his favorite places to rest, the oasis, and . . . this somewhat surprised him. Amy was still there beside him, and she wasn't even tied to him with the rope! In fact, she was curled up under his arm, her arm tossed over his chest as she had been hugging him when she fell asleep. Sonic shadowed her face from the morning light so it wouldn't disturb her peaceful sleep, and it gave him a longer chance to look at her. She was still wearing the underclothes from her dress, which was piled beside them with his belt and shoes. Her midriff halter-top was clinging to her tightly, still slightly damp from the swimming, the skirt that was supposed to flare out at the bottom was snug around her thighs.

Wrapping his arm around her slim waist, careful not the wake her up, he pulled her tighter to him, resting his forehead against hers. She was so beautiful when she slept, so peaceful. Sonic was so glad that he had her, but there was a twig of guilt that seemed to grow. The fact that he had taken her from her home, from her family, was enough to make him homesick for her. When he had ran away from his family, he had fought off the homesickness, but it still had been hard for him to stay away. But he had willingly left, Amy had been forced. Sonic's ears drooped slightly. He didn't want her to be sad or upset, it was the last thing he would have wanted.

"Hm." She mumbled, stirring slightly before opening her eyes. She looked up at cyan hedgehog, smiling slightly, then sat up after realizing she had been hugging him slightly. His hand was still wrapped around her waist, but it was loose, allowing her to stretch. She arched her back, stretching her arms above her head. She peeked one eye open, looking over at Sonic who was leaning back against the tree, his arms folded behind his head, just enjoying the view.

Amy found his lazy, relaxed stare somewhat awkwardly comforting, so she quickly thought of a way to break it. She stood up and moved to his side, reaching down to check his shoulder. He sighed deeply, but let her check him out. He actually forgot that he had hurt himself, since he didn't feel any pain. He looked up abruptly when he heard her gasp in shock, and then looked down at his shoulder. Not a thing there. He had to admit it, he was surprised . . . that word didn't even cover how he felt.

"B-but—" she started, her hands covering her mouth, and then nothing. She nearly hit the ground with such force that it would probably crack the ground in two, but Sonic caught her before she landed. He pulled her onto his lap, cradling her like a child and just looked down at her. He honestly could say that he wasn't surprised by her reaction. Just the night before had his arm looked as if it had been ready to fall off from the intense looking infection, and now . . . there wasn't a single mark. His cyan fur wasn't even ruffled, or tainted. It was as if there had never been anything there.

Sonic had to check. Still cradling Amy in one arm, he peeked over his other shoulder, using his hand to part the fur on his shoulder blade. His father had wiped him when he had been ten years old, and there had been an ugly mark there ever since, gauged in his back. Fortunately, the fur had grown back around that area, hiding it from people's view. But it was gone. There was nothing there but smooth, tan skin beneath the blue fur, not a scar, not a scratch, not a freckle!

I looked down at Amy, his eyes wide as he waited for her to regain consciousness. It took a few minutes, but she finally came to, slightly disoriented though. Sonic had to explain the whole thing and show her the wounds again, only leading to her nearly fainting again.

"No-no-no! No more fainting!" Sonic said, catching Amy's arm and keeping her firm. Her eyes slightly started to droop, so Sonic did the only thing that he could think of the really shock her awake. He kissed her. Full out kissed her. Sonic wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her to him, and the other went behind her neck, to keep her head in place. His lips crushed down on hers, cutting off the protest and squeak that she had placed in her throat. She certainly didn't faint! She froze, not moving as Sonic prodded his tongue between her lips. He had to admit, he didn't need to continue, but he had been waiting for this for a few days now. He was going to enjoy it.

Amy's face flushed as Sonic's fingers wound into her quills, pulling her even closer to him. There wasn't any space between their bodies, Amy completely molded into his form. She wanted to try and resist, but—oh screw it! She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes and kissed back. Sonic's tongue had been searching freely around her mouth, but then she battled back, trying to wrestle hers into his mouth. She could feel him somewhat smirk as he fought back too. Amy grabbed onto his quills and tugged gently. She couldn't believe she hadn't done this earlier.

They finally parted for air, Sonic still holding her closely. Sonic wasn't all that out of breath, since he can run for four hours straight and not even pant. He moved to her neck and gently kissed there, his fangs grazing her fur. Amy wrapped her arms under his, hugging his shoulders.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" he whispered into her neck. She giggled and started to kiss his neck, too, but then froze and tried to back out of his arms. He sighed. He should have known the moment wouldn't last. "What the problem now?" he asked, holding her arms so she couldn't move to far away.

"I-I can't d-do this. I'm engaged! I'm not supposed to be falling in love with someone else!" she said, and Sonic was having a hard time deciding if she was talking to him or herself.

"Oh c'mon Amy! Look at me!" he ordered sternly as she looked away, drawing her attention back to him. "Just and try and think about it, you've been spending the last few days trying to get back to your castle, where you would only be trapped back inside. Just _think, _you've been _free_ all this time, and you're using it to get back to imprisonment." Sonic said. His words had obviously had an effect on her, since her eyes were wide with reason. He was right. She was finally free, it was what she wanted, to be free, and now she's been trying to get back to imprisonment with all her might. How _stupid _can someone get?

But Sonic wasn't done yet.

"And what is with you and this guy you're engaged too? Do you even know the guy, did you even want the marriage in the first place?" he waited for her to answer.

"H-he . . . no. My parents enforced the engagement, I know everything next to nothing about Shadow. But he seems to know a HELL of a lot about me." Amy said, sorta leaning forward into Sonic's chest.

"So if you returned back home, you would not only be imprisoned, but you'd also be forcefully married? If I were you, I'd be taking advantage of being kidnapped by me! Amy . . ." he said, quietly, cupping her face in his hands, making her look at him. _"You . . . are . . . __**free!" **_he emphasize the words. Amy's eyes widened, he was completely right. She shouldn't be trying to get back to her hell of a life, she should be trying to get away from it. And better yet, with Sonic. She might have only known him for a few days, but she had to say that she was falling in love, she _had _to.

"Thank you, Sonic." She whispered, lunging forward and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around her, stroking her back slightly and nuzzling his face in her neck.

"No problem, Precious." Amy sighed as she heard him go back to the nickname, she hadn't even realized that he had actually been using her name. They stood there in silence for a few moments, holding each other in a caring embrace before Amy pulled away, holding Sonic by the arms as he did the same.

"Um . . . what now?" Amy asked, not entirely sure what they were supposed to do. Sonic smiled slyly but then it was replaced by an evil smirk. He grabbed both her wrists in one hand, wrapping an arm around her waist, tugging her against him and then held her arms around his neck. She flushed as their noses touched, Sonic smirking. "S-Sonic?"

He tugged her into his arms, sitting on the ground and resting her on his lap. He reached to their side and picked up pieces of Amy's attire. He wrapped the red corset around her, making sure the straps that hung loosely around her shoulders didn't get caught in the stitching he was starting to work on. The fact that he was so close to her breasts with his fingers made Amy's muzzle turn red. Seeing her doing so, Sonic planted small kisses on her muzzle, forehead and neck as he worked on getting her clothes back on. He almost laughed as he thought about how it should have been the opposite, him kissing her and taking her clothes _off._

"What are we doing?" Amy asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Sonic tightened the last stitch on her corset and stood them both up, holding out the red skirt to her.

"Like I said, you're free. I'm going to help you enjoy it. We're going into town, there's been a festival going on for a while and I think today is the last day." He said, helping Amy step into the skirt and then pulling it up to her waist. He released the fabric only to wrap his arms around her waist and backwards hug her to him. He gently kissed her neck, making her giggle.

"Wait a second—I completely forgot!" Amy said, turning in Sonic arms and looked at his shoulder. It really was completely healed. "I-I still don't understand this."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help with that." He said, pulling her by the hand to the fallen tree they had rested against before swimming the other night, and picked up the brown hooded cloak. He tossed it around her shoulders, tying the small strings around her neck loosely and playfully tugged her hood all the way around her head. She lifted it up and pouted, but couldn't help but smirk.

"Unfortunately, you are the main attention in this kingdom as of now. I haven't exactly made my mark here yet, so you'll need to keep yourself on the down low. But I don't think we need to worry, I'm sure no one could even picture just how beautiful the princess is." Sonic said, winking at her before hauling her into his arms and sped off.

**Sorry for the long wait guys, been really busy since I got back from my vacation, but I'll have more time to write now that volleyball season is over and I WILL **_**NOT **_**go out for the basketball team. I hate basketball, since you hardly get the ball and just get sweaty from running back and forth, which isn't good for someone with asthma. See ya next chappie and hopefully it will be coming sooner. V_V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter, I guess. I'm in a rather sour mood, but I'll to see things the way Amy does, the bright way. I hope this chapter surprised you, cause personally, I have no idea what's going to happen myself. Characters to SEGA and Sonic Team. P.S., chapters will be shorter so I can have more than ten, which will happen if I keep up at the rate I'm at. So shorter chapters = more chapters.**

Sonic only ran for a few minutes before he stopped on the side of the street, setting Amy to her feet. She was still amazed by his speed and leaned on his arm to keep from losing balance.

"Why are we stopping?" Amy asked, looking up at Sonic.

"'Cause we're gonna catch a ride." He said, snaking his arm around her waist and tugging her to him. Amy didn't know what he meant at first, but then she saw the carriage that was being pulled down the road by a horse. Sonic held Amy tighter as the carriage got closer, and then latched them onto the back. He pinned her to the back of the outside wall of the sitting area, pressing himself against her to keep them both from falling off. Only people from that village were allowed into the festival, and Sonic was positive that they would be recognized as non-commoners when they passed through the gate. They were just hitching a ride.

Sonic was enjoying the closeness between them, but just smirked down at her instead of doing what he _really _wanted to do. Her lips were mocking him at their closeness, but he would wait more. Now was not the time to be getting at it when they were clinging for dear life on the back of a carriage. Specially if she leaned forward the slightest bit, they could easily fall backwards onto the gravel road behind them.

"Okay, we are almost to the village. When I say so, hold onto me, alright?" Sonic said as he heard the many voices of guards, villagers and partygoers getting louder as they got closer. Amy continued to lean back against the carriage, but wrapped her arms around Sonic's waist. Sonic had one hand around her shoulders, and the other was pressed against the carriage wall, getting ready to push off and run so they don't get caught.

The carriage came to a stop, Sonic and Amy's breath stopped.

"Hello, Charlie! You coming in for the festival?" a guard asked the man that most likely owned the carriage.

"Yes, I am!" they talked loudly back and forth to be heard over the cheers, chatters and squeals of joy from the festival.

"Well, go right on in!" Sonic got ready as the guard said, a large, metallic shriek from the gate erupted, echoing in the hedgehogs' ears. The carriage moved forward, and right before the back end would be seen by the guards, Sonic blew on Amy's ear and jumped off the back, picking up his speed and hurrying into the kingdom/village in a blur of blue. They had only been off of the carriage for a few seconds before Sonic stopped against a wall, holding the startled and windblown from the speed. They were in a completely different part of the village, or now that Amy really looked at it, it was a small kingdom. The streets were made of stone blocks, the road swerving up hill and at the top was a giant stone castle, just like the kind you would read and see in books.

"I think we'll be alright for a while, we just need to make sure that we don't get seen by any guards. They'll easily recognize us." Sonic said, squeezing Amy ones around the waist to get her attention. She looked up at him and smiled.

"So, what exactly is there for us to do?"

"Anything we want, they only have this festival every ten years, so it's always got everything. Food, fortune tellers, games, music, dancing, artists, shopping, parades, parties, anything!" Sonic said, tossing his hands into the air to exaggerate the _anything. _

"Well then . . ." Amy said, smiling leaned her back against his chest, intertwining their fingers and looking up at him from over her shoulder. "Then let's do _everything._" She kissed him on the cheek, which sorta caught him off guard but she dragged him away from the wall and into the crowd of people.

They had been there for hours, the sun starting to set. Amy was exhausted, her feet aching from all the walking, her muscles and joints moaning in complaint from all the dancing. But she sure had fun! She and Sonic hardly left each other's sides, except for when one another had to go to the bathroom. They didn't have any troubles really with the guards. They did actually need to hide, duck into a cramped alleyway when they snatched muffins from a stand. Amy of course felt bad for taking a muffin, but Sonic said that everyone did it, and that they were actually free. Amy's stomach growled in agreement. While the guards had stood extremely close to where they were hiding, they heard them discussing what they had to do if they ever found Amy, which had Sonic growling lowly.

They had been pressed pretty close to one another in that alley for a good ten minutes before the guards had gone and they were finally able to get out. They danced, they ate, they partied, Sonic even _bought _Amy a new earring which she instantly put in.

Now they were near the gate entrance, trying to decide how they were going to leave. It was starting to get late, and Sonic considered renting out a motel room for the both of them, but he didn't like the idea of staying in the village for too much longer. They could climb over the gate, but Sonic didn't think that, even with his speed, they wouldn't get over the top fast enough.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked after a large yawn. Sonic could see the fatigue in her eyes, he had to get her out of there so they could get ready for bed.

"Just hold onto me, Precious." Sonic said after a few minutes, holding out his arms. Amy wrapped her arms around his neck, him holding her back with one hand and the other holding up one of her legs. He kept looking over his shoulder to make sure that none of the crowd spotted him, especially the guards that were spread out all over. He bunched up his muscles and launched into the air, landing on one of the house's roofs. He caught his balance quickly and pushed off again, jumping over the gate, he had thought that no one saw them . . . unfortunately, he was wrong.

"HEY, YOU THERE! HALT!" a guard called, drawing attention of many other guards. They watched as Sonic landed on the ground with Amy in his arms, and it turned out that luck wasn't on their side; Amy's hood fell off of her head. "It's the stolen princess! Quick men, we must catch them at any costs!"

Sonic swore under his breath and picked up his pace to full blast. He didn't want anyone catching up to them, but it turned out that guards weren't only in the kingdom. They were also in forests.

Sonic skidded to a halt, setting Amy down on her feet and holding her behind him, wrapping an arm backwards around her while the other was clenched into a fist, glaring at the guards that now blocked their only path to escape.

"That man is wanted dead or alive for the kidnapping of Princess Amelia Rose! Men, charge, but do not harm the princess!" and the men charged. Sonic fended them off as best as he could, but if he didn't want any of the guards to touch Amy, he had to keep her close to him, and fighting wasn't the easiest thing to do with one hand.

"Sonic, look out!" Amy screamed, and Sonic turned his head to where her finger was pointing over his shoulder. A guard was coming at him at full speed with a large, pointed sword that glinted in the sun. Sonic used his cuff to deflect the attack as best as he could, but unfortunately, the same thing that had happened not but a few days ago. The sword deflected off his cuff, but instead of going for his shoulder, caught him on his right chest, going straight through. _"SONIC!" _Amy screamed in horror as she watched the sword go through his right breast and straight out of his left shoulder blade. Sonic gasped in pain, dropping to his knees, while Amy tried to keep him standing. He tried to support himself with one arm, that was starting to tremble, threatening to drop his week form.

He coughed, blood dripping from his lips and splattering on the ground, painting the grass in dots. He dropped to his side, groaning in pain. Amy screamed, tears spilling over her cheeks as she gripped his shoulders. She was about to hug him when cold, metal gloved hands grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the cyan hedgehog that was now starting to be stained red.

"_NO! H-how could you! _You _MONSTERS!" _Amy cried as she fought to get back to Sonic, who was lifting his hand weakly, stretching it out as if trying to reach for her. It dropped as he started to cough up more blood. Guards started to surround him, getting ready to pick him up.

"No, just leave him. He will die in a matter of moments, it would be pointless to bring him along. Leave him, let him be food to the creatures of the forest." The chief guard said, holding a firm grip on Amy's left arm, and it was the only thing that kept Amy from tumbling into a heap on the ground. "Let's go."

"NO! Let me go!" Amy sobbed, struggling weakly against the man. He seemed somewhat surprised at her attempt at escape, but didn't release her.

"I apologize, Ma'am, but I'm afraid that we must return you to your kingdom immediately. It is the kings orders."

All went black for Amy, there was nothing to her anymore. The one that she was positive that she loved with her heart, though just discovered it that morning, was now lying on the earth, soaked in his own blood, slowly dying. It was the end. And she vowed . . . never to forgive _anyone _for _anything _ever again nor would she ever again . . . love.


	9. Chapter 9

Amy's eyes slowly crept open, her vision slightly blurry but she could make out the fact that she was in a large, spacious room full of different roses in crystal vases. Amy recognized the plush softness of the red and white blankets she was wrapped tightly in. She was back in the palace, in her room. She was having a hard time remembering what had happened, her head hurt slightly from fainting, but small pieces were coming back. A festival . . . guards . . . blue . . . Sonic! Everything came crashing down on her in that instant; Sonic had been stabbed straight through his body with a sword, right in front of her. Amy's lip quivered, her body trembling violently at the memory, her heart breaking at the memory of him reaching out to her.

She broke down into hysterical sobs, covering her eyes and stuffing her mouth with her sheets to muffle her cries. She didn't want to see anyone, but she had already called attention to herself, her father burst through the door and looked over at her.

"Amelia!" he hurried over to her side, but before he could touch her she jumped to her feet, looking at the white hedgehog with pure anger. "Sweetling?"

"Don't . . . touch me." she seethed through her gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the floor so she didn't look at what she had once called her beloved father.

"Darling, are you alright? King Vector's (yes, THE vector) chief guard brought you back unconscious. What did that blue scumbag do to you?"

"HE DID NOTHING BUT PROTECT ME! He showed me that I've been being held prisoner here, and that I was finally free!" she screamed at him.

"They were lies, sweetie. You're tired, you just need some rest, reason will return when you awake."

"NO! You had him _killed! _He was murdered there, right in front of me! Reason isn't even possible anymore! I loved him!" she yelled, but then she saw rage in his eyes. She didn't even realize what she had just said, that last sentence.

"_Love? _It's bewitchery! You do not love him, you will _not _love him! It has been decided already, you are to marry Shadow this evening! This way, I will be able to keep you safe! That I'll know that you have someone keeping an eye on you!" he yelled, marching up to the small pink hedgehog. This usually caused her to cower in fear, her listening and doing as he said . . . not this time.

"This is what I mean! You completely control my life! I'm sixteen, I've never done anything wrong, I do everything you say, and the moment I make one mistake you decide that I'm grounded for life! I don't even know Shadow and you are forcing me to marry him and love him, telling me it is what is best for me! I know NOTHING about Shadow, I feel NOTHING for him! The man I love is lying dead on the forest floor with a sword though his chest, waiting to be eaten away at by animals! You just want me to do everything you say, be the good girl that I've always been!" she stopped to catch her breath, but the King took advantage of her silence.

"Amelia Rose, you will do as I say, you _will _marry Sir Shadow, you _will _love him, you _will _be happy with him and I am expecting grandchildren, and you _absolutely will _forget out that thief!" her father screamed at her, gripping her arm tightly, most likely leaving a bruise on her forearm as he squeezed even tighter at her refusal to respond.

"You _selfish monster!_ You say that you care if I'm happy?" she waited.

"Of course I want you to be happy, and I know what's best for my daughter." He said softly, as if pitying her as the tears continued to spill over her cheeks.

"You know nothing of me!"

"I know more about you than you know yourself!" that sparked curiosity in Amy, and one thing came to her head. The healing. Tails beating and Sonic's shoulder, she had helped fix them up and they were somehow completely healed.

"W-what am I?" she asked in a hush voice.

"You will learn on your honeymoon, I will explain everything after you and Shadow's first night as husband and wife." He said softly, pulling her into a hug, but she didn't return it. Her arms hung at her sides stiffly as her father hugged her. "You will be happy with this choice, Amelia. Now, I'll fetch Cream to help you prepare for the ceremony." Her father pecked her on the side of the cheek and left the room, leaving Amy standing in the middle of the room with her eyes closed, her hands in fists.

She clenched her teeth and did the most unpredictable thing. She walked over to the closest vases of roses and picked up one of the roses, looked at it and started to violently rip the petals out. She screeched in anger as she picked up another batch and ripped at the beautiful flowers, she looked around at all the other vases, there were about twenty of them full of multiple roses.

She screeched and screamed in anger as she flung vases all around the room, the fragile glass shattering against the floor, water spilling over the now-not-so clean carpet, the flower lying everywhere. She flung vase after vase after vases until there was only one left. It was hidden though and she was about to pick it up and fling it across the room, but stopped when she saw what was in the vase.

A single black rose. There was a note tied to the thorn stem and she slowly approached it, still stunned by the fact that she was actually seeing a Black Rose. She tenderly reached out and touched the petal and gasped as images flashed into her mind. That lullaby she had sung . . . she watched in her mind Sonic and her sleeping by a tree, Sonic's shoulder wrapped from the infection and Amy humming the lullaby. The melody cut off when they both fell asleep and Amy watched as a magenta light erupted from his shoulder, but neither of the sleeping forms noticed. After a few moments, the glow disappeared and Amy now understood what happened.

She had healed them. But she wanted to know how. Another image. This one explained everything, everything that she needed.

"Will you just be patient? A Healing Remedy isn't easy stuff to come by, it takes concentration to make and all the right ingredients. You're just lucky that I'm experienced in this kinda thing." The ivory white bat said, not even glancing at the impatient form sitting in a chair behind her.

"I can't I'm in a hurry." A voice said impatiently.

"Well if I hurry this, it might not work . . . but it's done. This isn't going to be fun, you know?" Rouge said, holding the glass cup in her hand after dipping it into a large metal cauldron, a dark pink liquid flowing around in the clear glass. Rouge turned to look at the form with a concerned look. "It's a good thing that I spiked your drink when you came here, or else you might not be standing here." She said, walking over.

"What can I say? You can't get rid of me, even when I get stabbed." The form said, smiling.

"Alright, here we go . . . Sonic."

**Oooooo, cliff hanger! Not really, I was in a hurry to get this done, I didn't want to take so long this time, and I really want to work on the next chapter of Rescued or Kidnapped. So enjoy what you get. See yas! And yes, it's Sonic! He's alive!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't like making Shadow seem like the bad guy, but if he's all nice and kind, we wouldn't have the next chapter. P.S., this is where the whole rated M part comes in, so . . . yeah. Sonic team and Sega own the characters.**

"But Miss Amy, I was told by the king to get you into your dress." Cream said, gesturing to the beautiful white garment setting against Amy's desk chair. Amy was wearing nothing at all, standing with her arms crossed over her chest with her button nose in the air. "I do not wish to anger your father." Amy still grimaced at the sight of the dress, but her gaze softened when she looked at Cream.

"Please try to understand me, Cream. I don't want to get married, not to Shadow—" she stopped when she heard her door knob turning. She dove for the dress and slipped into it, holding the front up to her chest just as Shadow walked in. His shoulder plate was supporting his crimson red cape and a crown rested on his head. She hated it, but he was handsome. It was one of the reason she had agreed to marry him, but she was never fully content to it.

"Thank you for your assistance, Miss Rabbit. You are excused." Shadow said, not even looking at Cream as his eyes rested on the nearly naked Amy. Cream seemed reluctant, but sighed in relief and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Do you need help?"

"No, because I'm not going to wear this at all." Amy said, nodding her head to the door signaling him to leave. He only smirked cruelly as his eyes narrowed and walked closer to her. Amy backed away, trying not to trip over the hazardous train of the dress that was hanging off of her bum. Her back was introduced to the wall as he got even closer.

"I second that." He said, raising his hand to her face. He trailed the back of his palm down her cheek, then dragged his finger down her neck, across her chest and to the top part of her dress. He removed her hand that was holding it up and the dress fell to a puddle at their feet.

Amy squeaked in fear, shock and embarrassment. There she was, naked in front of Shadow, pinned against a wall. It didn't help the fact that Shadow was always nude, but with her like this, it was just awkward.

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing—" she was cut off with a squeak when Shadow wrapped an arm around her upper back, and his other hand snaked down her waist, grabbing a hold on her bum.

"You are to be mine officially soon, why not start it early." He said and dove down, capturing her in a lip lock, his sharp fang pricking her lips painfully. She tried to push him off of her, but he was much stronger than her.

Sonic growled lowly and in pain as Rouge spread the bubbly foamy liquid across both of Sonic's gashes. He was still retching from when he had to drink it to heal his insides, and now Rouge was just closing up the cuts with the last of the potion. She watched the cut absorb the pink fluid, and watched Sonic dig his talons into the wooden arms of the chair as the skin around the cut was pulled over and attached together. All was left was a scar that would disappear in a few days tops.

"There, you're all patched up." Rouge said, tossing the glass onto the table as she helped the cyan hedgehog to his feet.

"Good, now can I borrow a ring to help me get to Amy's castle quicker?" Sonic said, looking around the small confined back room that Rouge did her "special work" in.

"You don't think you're going by yourself, do you?" the snowy bat let out a humorless laugh before bringing her fingers up to her lips and blew an ear cracking whistle. A few seconds, Knuckles entered the room, looking rather irate and frustrated until he saw Sonic leaning on Rouge for support.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked, furrowing his brow as he looked around the room. Sonic knew exactly what he was looking for.

"We were ambushed. I got stabbed and they took her back to her castle. I was just about to leave, Rouge won't let me." Sonic glared up at the bat.

"Oh, relax, Knuckie and I are coming with is all." Rouge said, waving off the glare with her hand. "That potion will take a while to fully kick in, so you're gonna want as much help as you can get." She said, moving away from Sonic side, causing him to sway a little before Knuckles caught him by the arm and held him steady.

"I'll get you that ring, but we're not going anywhere until we have a plan—I got it!" she dug into the jewelry box that was sitting on a table and tossed Sonic one of the rings. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" she said, running out of the door.

The boys rolled their eyes, sorta expecting it. They've known Rouge since they were kids, it was just expected behavior of her. Knuckles patted Sonic on the back before hurrying to catch up with his mate, Sonic . . . was slower than usual. He looked down at the ring, thinking of the golden rings Amy had worn around her wrists. He clutched the ring so tightly that it would have shattered if he hadn't needed it to help save what was his. He slid it around his wrist, and sped off, catching up with the couple right away and running a little farther ahead.

Shadow had Amy pinned down on her bed, she had been quite the struggle and Shadow was covered in sweat from just trying to get her to the bed. She had kicked, head-butted, punched, elbowed and even sat on him when he was down on the ground. But he had managed to pin her arms useless to her sides and toss her on the bed, climbing on top of her and get positioned, but he now had to struggle to her legs apart. They had been struggling for a good fifteen minutes, and they had an hour before the wedding was to happen, so Shadow wanted to make the best of it.

He almost cried out when she bit his thumb.

"Why you—" he slapped her hard enough across the face to make her head land flat on its side on the mattress. A red mark was starting to form on her cheek, but surprisingly, no tears. He had hit her rather hard, and he was positive that she was pretty sensitive to any touch other than gentle. Shadow bent his head down and kissed her cheek gently, he could feel the throbbing there with his lips, and he trailed hard, hickey worthy kisses down her neck.

"Get. Off. Of. ME!" Amy snarled with such venom that it startled Shadow. Her head snapped forward, her eyes wide and angry, her beautiful jade eyes were tainted, nearly black now. She brought her knee up and knocked him off of her, sending him flying off of the bed. "_Don't touch me again or you'll be sorry!" _She laughed hysterically, sitting up in bed and tugged the sheets around her before she fell back on the bed into unconsciousness.

Shadow stood to his feet, wiping the dust off of his shoulder as he looked down at Amy expectantly. He knew what was happening. He knew about Amy and what she was capable of. That was why he had to spike her drink that she had forced down her throat when she was brought back home. It took a little longer getting through her system than it should have, but at least it took effect now.

She would awake again in a few seconds, but she would be in a sense of paralysis, unable to move for a while. He climbed back on the bed, and prepared to do what he had been struggling to do while she was awake.

**That's all for now, sorry for the short chapter. Writers block hit me hard and rough.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but I had a lot of family in and I hardly had anytime with any of my electronics. Plus I was working on a story to go along with a picture I drew for my DA account. There's a link in my profile, and you can check it out. Here's the chapter, Characters to SEGA and Sonic Team, except for those that don't.**

Amy was staring blankly up at the ceiling of her bedroom, her eyes were empty of emotion, it was as if she had no soul within her body. But she was there, just in a heavy daze as she awoke from the few seconds of unconsciousness. She was slowly becoming aware of the midnight hedgehog that was lying on top of her, biting her neck and shoulder gently. She wanted to push him off, but her muscles wouldn't listen to her commands, she laid there, unmoving, numb.

Shadow hadn't done it yet, now that she wasn't able to move or push him away, he was going to have his fun. He kissed, sucked and bit her neck, shoulder and breasts, tracing his finger along the side of her slim body. She was really beautiful, the only thing that made him somewhat flinch was the emptiness of her jade eyes. There was no life in them, blank.

The bedroom door flew open and in came a white bat wearing a black maid's dress. The intrusion surprised Shadow as he looked up at the crystal blue eyed, ivory bat. It was Rouge, but he didn't know that.

"Hey there! I made that bed for a reason you know! I don't want to make it a second time, now off!" Rouge said, skittering over to the bed in high heeled boots, grabbing Shadow by the arm and tugged him off of the bed. He was obviously completely confused since he allowed the winged woman to toss him out of the room. When he turned to look back at the room, Rouge tossed his cape onto his face and slammed the door shut, locking it tightly.

She hurried over to her Sakura friend's side, noticing that she hadn't moved since she had taken Shadow off of her. She leaned over Amy's body and looked her in the eyes, shaking her shoulders. Rouge has seen this kind of work done before, it's not an easy procedure to get the potion to wear off before it's ready, but she didn't have the time to wait.

Rouge scooped Amy into her arms, making sure to toss the dress she had made for Amy over her body before she hurried over to the window. She tossed open the glass doors and was about to take off when she Amy mumbled something.

"What?" Rouge said, getting her ear closer to Amy's mouth.

"My . . . rose." It was barely audible, but Rouge looked back in the room and saw that Amy was pointing her hand weakly to a single black rose sitting in a vase on the other side of the room. Rouge cocked an eyebrow, but sighed as she hurried over and snatched the vase from out of the vase. She stuck the stem in her mouth, using her fangs to hold it in place without pricking her tongue with the long thorns. She ran for the window and jumped out, holding Amy tighter as she spread her black wings and flapped as frantically as she could. She wasn't used to all this extra weight, though she had carried Knuckles before when he nearly fell off of the cliff by their restaurant.

She made it to the trees and when she heard voices coming from the castle's courtyard, she dropped, careful that her wings didn't catch on the branches as she lowered out of eye's view. Amy was doing a pretty good job at keeping quiet.

She heard pounding footsteps gaining speed, coming closer to where they were hidden. Rouge propped Amy up against the trunk and waiting for whoever it was the was coming to come into view. As soon as she saw a foot, she dropped down and tackled one of them to the ground.

"H-hey! Wait!" Rouge opened her eyes wide as she realized that she had just tackled Sonic to the ground, her fist raised to punch him.

"Oh, sorry boys." Rouge said, jumping off of Sonic and grabbing his hand. "I just had to make sure that no one got on to us." She added, nodding her head up at Amy, who was just leaning against the trunk up on the branch, staring blankly down at them. Sonic's heart left with joy at the sight of her, even if the only thing covering her was her dress lying across her front. And though you couldn't see it in Amy's eyes, she was jumping and screaming and crying for joy on the inside at the sight of Sonic.

"Remind me again why it is that you got to go in and grab her?" Sonic asked, not taking her eyes off of his Precious.

"Because everyone would have recognized you and plus, the only way out of her room was the window, which was three stories up." Sonic looked up at the sound of Rouge's wings flapping as she flew to the branch. She sat Amy up, holding the dress against her chest to keep the boy from seeing anything they shouldn't. Amy's head slumped forward, her quills curtaining her face. Rouge had to prop Amy's head up by holding her chin, but somehow, Amy was able to direct her gaze to Sonic. To him, all he saw was the empty stare of the jade eyes that lacked the sparkle of life, but to Amy, she was crying extremely hard. She wanted to jump out of that tree and tackled him to the ground in hugs and kisses, but she was lucky enough to even get Rouge to grab her rose.

"Do you boys mind turning so I can dress the poor girl?" Rouge said, and instantly Sonic and Knuckles turned, their faces bright red, Knuckles muzzle all but looking like it disappeared as it camouflaged with his regular ruby shade.

Rouge slipped Amy into her dress and stitched up the front, stroking Amy's muzzle caringly before she scooped her into her arms, grabbing the rose and gently drifted to the ground.

Sonic was instantly at Rouge's side, snatching Amy from her arms and cradling her like a child. She was able to turn her head slowly and rest it against the crook of his neck, but that was it. He did the rest. He kissed her on the cheek, forehead, nose, lips, eyes, ears, head, quills, throat, shoulders, anywhere he could get to fast enough. He held her tightly, not wanting to let her go ever. She was never leaving his sight again. Ever.

"What did they do to her?" Sonic asked, caressing her cheek as he looked into her eyes. They sent chills up his spine, but he could see her in there, trying to get out of her strange trance.

"It's a paralysis serum, something very hard to come by and this is one of the strongest I've seen. They must have slipped it to her when she was possibly unconscious, since it's not something you'd want to drink when you're awake. It has a horrible after taste." She said, resting a hand on her stomach and doing the stink eye as she leaned against Knuckles. "It's a good thing I got in there when I did; another hedgehog was getting pretty intimate with her on her bed." Rouge said, looking up at Knuckles with a loving look. He wrapped an arm around her waist and held her against him as he looked over to see Sonic's face red with anger.

"_I'll kill him!" _

Sonic's natural blue fur was flickering from its regular color to a dark navy blue shade. He was staring down at Amy, her resting in his arms. His hold was noticeably tighter on her, and before anyone knew it, he was gone, along with Amy.

"Sonic, wait!"

**Sooooooo, what you guys think? I'm not really good at the whole fluff thing, and if it wasn't noticeable enough, I tend to repeatedly use words over again. I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, if you celebrate it, and the next chapter should be up sooner than this one.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, um, sorry for the wait. I suck at making Christmas lists so that ate up a ton of my time. Any who, here's the next chapter. And if it sucks, it's because this one wasn't really thought out to well. I'm just typing whatever comes to my head . . . like always. Characters to SEGA and Sonic Team except for the ones that aren't. **

"We have to go after him, Knuckles!" screamed a frantic Rouge, who was trying to shake off Knuckles grip on her wrist.

"That's out of the question, this has only happened once and I don't want you getting into anymore trouble. He'll be able to kill anything on sight if he wants. You're not getting into that." Knuckles said, making sure that Rouge got the hint that she was staying where she was.

"Knuckles, we can't just let him run off, he'll kill that hedgehog. We need to stop him."

"Not we, I have to stop him. Please, Rouge, just stay here and listen to me for once." He said, kissing her once on the lips before running off. Rouge just stood there, fear glistening in her eyes, but hung her head. She turned to fly up to a tree branch when she saw Amy's black rose sitting on the ground.

_It's important. _Rouge couldn't listen to Knuckles, she'd just have to pay the consequences later, she needed to get this rose to Amy. She scooped it up and took off into the air. She had to hurry.

Sonic had Amy in his arms as he kicked the castle doors open, sending a blast of negative Chaos Energy off and knocked away any of the guards charging. He walked slowly, creeping across the red carpet leading through the large room. Amy was still limp in his arms, staring up at the ceiling. He pulled her tighter in his arms, lifting her face closer to hers. He nuzzled her cheek, as if trying to wake her up from her strange trance. When he got no reaction, he was filled with anger. He buried his muzzle in her neck, growling.

"_He'll pay for this." _His voice was so chillingly calm that it would have sent tremors of Amy's spine if she was able to move. She wanted to calm him, comfort him, get him to return to normal, but that wasn't going to happen. She was still confused as to what was happening, she only knew that Sonic looked different and he was sorta scaring her. She had seen what he looked like, dark navy fur, no eyes or mouth, his quills were now jagged and pointed upward, and his demeanor was just terrifying. He still had his face hidden in her neck, taking in her scent, and she was hoping it might calm him down. It only made him seem more angry.

Sonic blew a door open just by walking close to it and it opened to a familiar room, the throne room. Amy was worried that her father was there and that he may be in danger, but there was only one person . . . Shadow. He sat on the king's throne, looking all high and mighty, trying to hide his surprise.

"_You did this to her." _Sonic said, his voice still calm, but oozing with venom of anger and hatred.

"And if I did. She was to be mine, and she is." Shadow said, standing to his feet, his cape hanging off of his shoulder plate. He turned from the throne and walked down the stairs, standing far from Sonic. "What is she to you?" Shadow said, emotion lacking as usual.

Sonic walked to the side of the room and sat Amy down on one of the many counsels chairs, making sure she was comfortable and wouldn't fall off.

He turned slowly to look at Shadow, and the lack of pupils made Shadow somewhat nervous.

"_SHE'S MINE!" _ Sonic yelled, no longer calm whatsoever now that Amy was not in his hold. He lunged at Shadow with great speed, a dark aura being left in his path as he smacked Shadow away from him and into a nearby wall. Shadow pushed off of the wall and landed easily. He tossed his cape aside by left his crown on as he stood battle ready. _"You sick bastard, do you know what you nearly did to her? She's mine and only mine! You aren't to even __look__ at her!" _

He lunged again, but Shadow was ready this time and used his Chaos Emerald to pause time, only, it didn't stop Sonic.

"Chaos does not affect you, you have been emboweled with Chaos Powers." Shadow stated, standing a few yards away from him. "It does not matter, I will defeat you and will take Rose for myself. She was mine from the start, you were merely an inconvenience in—" Shadow was knocked into another wall. Sonic was in front of him in a mere second, gripping him by the throat and pinning him up against the wall.

"_She . . . is . . . not . . . YOURS!" _Sonic screamed, slamming Shadow harder against the wall with each word. Shadow wasn't able to put up much of a fight, he had dropped the Chaos Emerald which was no in Sonic's other hand, most likely making him even stronger. Sonic repeatedly beat Shadow with the emerald, throwing him around like a ragdoll, kicking him while he was on the ground.

Amy watched in muted horror from across the room, finally started to gain control of her body. She was able to blink, move her pupils around slowly, open and close her mouth like a fish, and only use her neck slightly. Amy was terrified. Sonic was terrifying her. She didn't like Sonic like this, she didn't want to see him like this.

Shadow was now on the ground, bruised, battered, broken, bloody and get he still attempted to put up a fight. Sonic kicked him hard, making Shadow groan and roll onto his side.

"It's time I put you out of your misery." Sonic said, walking in circles around the crippled ebony hedgehog. He continued to talk, but Amy heard little of it. Her eyes were wide with fear; Sonic was going to kill Shadow. Amy groaned quietly, but it didn't reach Sonic's ears. She had to get to him, to stop him.

A quiet whistle was heard. Amy looked up and saw Rouge hovering by the window, holding something in her hand. The Rose. She dropped it through the window and Amy watched it slowly float to her, letting it land on her hand.

_Thank you, Rouge._ She said in her mind, and Rouge's eyes widened. She heard it. But Amy's attention had turned from Rouge and was now on the navy hedgehog that was pulling his fist back for the final blow. _Sonic. _Amy whispered in her mind, sending it to Sonic. The fist that had just started to be thrown paused. Sonic looked up abruptly, looking over at Amy who was staring at him, silently pleading. _Sonic, please, don't kill him. Don't be a murderer, you are not a murderer._ She added.

Sonic dropped his fist, unclenching both of them and turned to completely face Amy. His face was blank, eyes . . . she couldn't read them because he didn't have any pupils. Amy continued to look at him, and with the rest of her strength, lifted her hand to reach out to him, exactly like he had when he got . . . stabbed. Only her palm was upturned, a sign of welcome, of comfort, of plead.

"Please . . ." and she was gone, a blanket of darkness covered Amy's mind. She had yet again, blacked out.

**Obviously if I'm making Amy black out AGAIN, it means I don't know what else to do. There's gonna be more, obviously, but it will continue in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, so I've read over my comments and stuff and I've noticed that a ton of people have commented on how my grammar and past tense-present tense stuff is pretty bad. This is why I won't be doing any third-person stuff anymore! It will all be from someone's POV, so I won't have those stupid problems anymore. Characters to SEGA and Sonic Team except for those that aren't.**

Amy's POV

I was floating in darkness, pitch-black darkness, but it wasn't unnerving. I was here for the answers I had been waiting for, at this very moment, knowledge was being absorbed into my mind; telling me who and what I am, what I can do. I've waited for this . . . apparently. I didn't even know I knew this time was coming, but here it is. I held the black rose in my hands, just floating, my eyes closed as I let what I need to know be learned. My name is Amy Rose, I'm sixteen, I was kidnapped by Sonic the hedgehog with whom I fell in love, I never left the palace all of my life, I was to be married to Shadow the hedgehog, I finally got the adventure I had wanted, and mysterious things had been happening on the way. I somehow healed Tails the fox and Sonic when they got injured by singing a lullaby my mother had sung to me when I was younger, before she disappeared. But you already knew this, this was recent, before I started to learn everything.

When I was born, I had been very, very ill. Fortunately, my mother had been healthy, she survived the birth, but I had been on the brink of death. My father had summoned a sorcerer, an elderly echidna that, I remember, had soft brown eyes. What I had been infected with was not any common sickness, it was enchanted, meaning it had been put upon me when I had been in my mother's womb. I was supposed to die that night, but my father had pleaded the old sorcerer for a cure, an antidote that would save his daughter, me. The echidna had thought well and hard of what would be needed, and though it was one simple item, it wasn't a common one either. A black rose. They were rare to find, not something everyone got to see in their life, but good luck had been on our side that night. My father sent out troops to find a black rose, and not but a few yards into the forest surrounding our castle had they found what they were looking for. They returned and gave it to my father, who in turn, gave it to the sorcerer. He had picked each petal, one by one, muttering the same word before each one was tugged. When the stem was bare of the black petals, the sorcerer piled them into a small bowl-like saucer that had peculiar symbols and writing on them. Three of them; life, death and spirit.

The echidna had pulled a small brown cloth that had been tied with a small knot of thread and opened it, revealing a silvery mixture resting in the center of the cloth. He pinched a small bit in between his forefinger an thumb, sprinkling it slowly over the petals and reciting an incantation. He mashed the petals and silvery dust together and poured a small bit into a glass of water.

"What was it you mixed with the petals?" my father had asked the man.

"Pure Moon Dust." Was his only reply before he handed the glass over to my father. "The girl must drink every last drop of the elixir for it to work. It will heal her, I guarantee it your highness."

My father had given the entire drink to me, forcing every last drop down my throat, even when I cried for no more. The sorcerer sprinkled had a little more of the petals and moon dust over my head while I drank. After every last drop had been consumed, I fell asleep in my mother's arms.

The echidna had not lied, the next morning I had awoken healthy and very much alive. Though over the years, I developed peculiar abilities. I injured myself quite a bit, falling down while I played and I healed on my own within a few hours. I had been a few years old when my mother had disappeared. I had woken up one morning and found that she was nowhere in castle, and she never showed up again. I was old enough that I remember nearly every detail of her; her kind, gentle, voice, her soft, jade green eyes, her beautiful singing, her courage, bravery and strength and dealing with things with the upmost care. She was beautiful. She enjoyed mystery and wonder, she dreamed of having adventures and sailing the seven seas . . . but then she met my father.

I slowly opened my eyes, looking around at the blackness I was engulfed in. I don't remember ever being so at ease, so at peace. I looked down at my body and noticed my sakura pink fur was glistening a silvery sparkle, like the moon. I don't know where I am exactly, but I know my time here is limited, I'll only have a short time left before I awake to wherever my body may be. Hopefully with Sonic, who I hope is back to normal.

That dark form, that strange dark energy that he had emitted. Now I know what it was. I've seen Shadow use his Chaos Emerald to transport to another spot, even once I saw him in a glowing form, similar to Sonic's dark form. I'm not saying that I know _everything _about _anything, _but I do know quite a bit now. Sonic must have somehow been corrupted with anger, and the closeness of the Chaos Emerald made him the way he had been. But I cannot be positive.

The rose. I looked down at it and saw it starting to quiver, sparkling like my skin. I held it in the air with one hand, closing my eyes and breathing deeply. My skin tingled and twitched, stinging slightly, but not in the painful way. It felt nice in a way. My skin was still tingling when I felt to strong arms snake around my form, hugging me tightly, caringly, protectively. Sonic. He wanted me back, to wake up. But not yet. I lifted my hand with the rose even higher and willed for what needed to happen to start. The rose lifted from my hand and melted to black ink, slithering down my fingers like snakes until it came to the center of my right wrist. I closed my eyes and waited. There was a bright light that I could see from behind my eye lids, a stinging sensation covered my body and I lowered my hands to cover my face from the burning light.

My eyes fluttered slightly, nervous to see what had happened, my eyes stung like I had been crying for hours, but when I opened my eyes completely, I knew where I was. I was exactly where I wanted to be; in Sonic's arms. His eyes were closed, his breathing steady, and his fur as cyan as it should be. He was back to normal. I was on his lap, my head resting on his shoulder while he leaned against a tree. I didn't lift my head, I didn't try to, I didn't want to ruin his peace. I could hear mumbling coming from a few yards away, sounded like hushed arguing from behind the bushes.

It barely held my attention before Sonic stirred, rolling his neck and looking down at me to find my eyes wide open. A large smile was plastered on his lips and he instantly started to nuzzle my forehead. I nuzzled him back, a small purr could be heard from my throat. Most of the time, I would find that extremely embarrassing, but I don't care now. I was happy right now. A deeper purr was starting to emit from Sonic, I smile; he was happy too.

I lifted my hand to his face and caressed his cheek. "Are you okay?" I whispered, my voice sounding somewhat dry and raspy. Sonic noticed and handed me a canteen, popping the lid, I gulped down a few sips of fresh water.

"Am _I _okay? What about you, you're the one that was paralyzed." He stated, looking me in the eyes.

"I'm fine. What happened with you and Shadow?" I could see Sonic visibly flinch and clench his teeth at the sound of the name.

"I didn't kill him, unfortunately, if that's what you're asking. You stopped me." he said, his smile wavering the slightest bit. "Why did you stop me?"

"Cause you're not a murderer, Sonic." I said, kissing his cheek once before trying to stand up out of his arms. Then I remembered something. I flung myself into Sonic's surprised arms and hugged him in a death hug. "Oh my god! You're _alive!" _I squealed, tears gushing down my cheeks. "How are you alive? I saw that guard . . ." I couldn't finish, I got choked up in my sobs.

"It's all thanks to Rouge." He said, returning my hug, rubbing my back comfortingly. I sobbed into his shoulder until I heard someone cough behind us, making me jump slightly and look up embarrassed at Knuckles and Rouge.

I jumped from Sonic's arms, slightly wobbly on my feet, but I lunged myself at the two of them and pulled them into a hug. Rouge instantly wrapped an arm around me, but Knuckles was sorta flushed, yet patted my back a few times before pulling away.

"Thank you, you guys." I said, my voice yet again cracking, but this time from tears. I looked over at Rouge and noticed that she was looking down at my wrist, which made me look down. There, in the center, was a black rose, tattooed into my skin, my fur stained the same color. My mind instantly went back to that darkness I had been in, and the flash of light that brought me back. The rose had melted to ink and moved to my wrist.

I gripped my wrist, covering it and pulling it up to my chest, stuttering and mumbling excuses like an idiot.

"Amy, will you please explain what all this has been about?" Rouge asked, leaning against another tree, getting comfortable. And that's what I did. I told them everything I knew, what I learned about myself.

**I tried to make this chapter as well thought out as I could, tried not to make it seem like I rushed. Do you guys like it better when I write it like this? Well, there's still another chapter. So see ya then!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm gonna try and go back to trying out third-person again, since I think I do need the practice. Here's the chapter aka epilogue. **

Amy was sitting on Sonic's lap, her head buried in the crook of his neck, sleeping peacefully. Sonic had one arm wrapped around her slim frame while his other hand gently stroked her pink quills away from her face. Her warm breath on his neck sent tingles down his spine, a smile threatened to spread across his muzzle. He had his eyes closed, relaxing in the shade of the trees. Him, Amy, Knuckles and Rouge had been traveling for a few days now, slowly making their way through the kingdom, hoping to escape to another. Sonic would have loved to just throw Amy in his arms and run, but with Knuckles and Rouge tagging along, he had to stay at their pace.

Sonic peeked an eye open when he felt a small bite on his neck, looking at Amy curiously as she giggled. She pulled away from his neck and smiled up at him, pecking his cheek. Sonic cradled her in his arms like a child, which she happily nestled herself into, sighing happily. Sonic noticed that she had started to itch her wrist again; right where the rose was. He gently took a hold of the hand she was using to itch her wrist and moved it aside. He grabbed her other one gently and raised it to his lips, gently kissing the black rose tattoo. Her fur was soft against his lips and tasted like strawberries, making his lips tingle.

Sonic left her wrist and trailed tender kisses up her arm, across her shoulder, up her neck, and to her lips. She tossed her arms behind his neck, pulling herself closer to him as he leaned in. Amy wrapped her legs around Sonic's waist, relishing in his touch as he pressed his hands against her middle back, pressing her even closer. They kissed one another hungrily, Sonic taking control. Still holding her against him with one hand, he turned he was holding both of them up with one hand, which was pressed against the grassy ground.

Amy's heart was pounding loudly inside her chest, her lungs starting to ache from the lack of oxygen, but she didn't stop kissing him back. Sonic must have heard her small pants between their lips and moved to her neck, kissing her skin passionately, yet caringly. She tugged and massaged Sonic's back quills, running her finger over the pointed edges.

A throat cleared.

Sonic didn't pull away from her neck, but released a small, aggravated growl at the interruption. Amy looked over at Knuckles and Rouge who were standing awkwardly before them.

"Get a room would ya?" Rouge joked, winking at Amy. Amy looked over the ivory bat and noted that her fur was ruffled and looked a little damp, her muzzle down to her neck was flushed, and she looked slightly out of breath.

"Looks like you had your fun without one." Amy noted with a wink back, making Rouge's eyes widen in shock and embarrassment, her flush turning a brighter shade of red than before.

"A-anyways, I think we should move on. We've been in this part of the woods longer than we should." Knuckles said, looking away from Amy's eyes.

"You're probably right—eek!" Amy squeaked when she felt Sonic's fangs bite down on her neck gently, startling her.

"This is a pretty isolated area, it took me a few years to actually find this place, and I've ran through these woods more than anyone. I think we would be safe for a few more days, but we can move on in the morning. It's nearly sunset anyways." Sonic said, finally pulling away from Amy's neck and sat back against the tree, keeping one arm around Amy's waist and the other went to rest behind his head.

"You're probably right, come one Knuckie, we have some business to finish." Rouge said, taking a hold of Knuckles' hand and winking up at him. He smirked back down at her and led her off into the bushes, the only sound was their fading footsteps as they gained distance from the hedgehog couple.

Amy watched them go with a smile on her face and then felt Sonic's tongue lick her cheek.

"We have some unfinished business too, ya know?" Sonic said with a smirk, sliding his arm under her knees and got to his feet, holding her bridal style. "How about we clean up before we settle down for the night?"

"Another bath?" Amy cocked an eyebrow. They had taken one that morning, and there wasn't a watering hole around that they could possibly get to unless Sonic ran at his highest speed.

And that's just what he did. He ran at full speed in a direction Amy didn't have time to check and the next thing she knew, they were beside the very pond they had been at the night before she had been taken back to her castle.

"Sonic, do you have something planned?" Amy asked, pressing her finger against his nose and then released it, letting it bounce up and down.

"Maybe I do, or maybe I don't." Sonic said smugly, setting her down on her feet. Before she knew it, he had both arms around her waist, tugging her up to meet his lips yet again. She tangled her fingers in his cyan quills, lifting her feet off the ground and tried to press her lips harder against his. They eventually had to pull away for breath. "But I do know one thing, that you aren't staying in that dress tonight."

**De end, my dearest readers. I know, sorta lame ending, but I can't have a big revealing end of everything. That reveals what will happen later. I got some other things I wanna work on and a few stories I want to start up, so ya. C YA!**


	15. THERE'S A SEQUEL!

**There's a sequel! Go to my profile and check out "On The Run", the sequel to this dear old story!**


End file.
